Face from the Past
by spooksfan08
Summary: Harry and Ruth confront someone they never thought they would see again. Has he really turned traitor this time? Harry/Ruth Ros/Lucas only chapter 13 is M - to be on the safe side. Rest are T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kudos and BBC are the owners of all things related to Spooks. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 1

Ros sat staring at the TV monitor at Malcolm's station. She wasn't really watching what was on the screen; she'd viewed this piece of film a hundred times. Pushing her blonde hair from her eyes she pressed a few buttons and rewound the piece of film to the beginning. There had to be something she missed, that they'd missed. She had to be sure. Deciding she'd go through the tape one last time she visibly flinched when Ruth appeared along side her, coffees in hand.

"Ros, you've watched that a hundred times at least" she deposited the drink on the table which held the monitor. Glancing at the screen briefly Ruth recognised the film as coming from the CCTV footage from the Manor House. Malcolm had managed to break into the system and reroute it to his own monitors, so that Nightingale didn't get hold of it. It was genius but was now causing Ros more nightmares than anything. She had taken the Mace situation personally and was now intent on finding and destroying Nightingale. If it wasn't for Lucas and Ruth insisting that she slept and ate Ruth was convinced she would do neither.

Ros took the coffee from Ruth sighing she nodded.

"I know. There has to be something on one of these tapes. I mean we were there. I know what I saw but…." she shook her head.

"I know, I didn't see much. I wasn't much use to anyone" Ruth sipped her coffee. She'd been feeling down since Mace had held her hostage. Maybe confronting death or the possibility of it was an occupational hazard in their line of work but it wasn't one which she bounced back from as easily as her colleagues did. Staring at the screen she could see the grainy images of herself held to Mace's side. Zaf was in the outside of the frame as Ros' outstretched arms could be seen holding the gun. Ruth noticed for the first time that she looked like an adult sized rag doll. It made her stomach turn. Reaching out to turn the monitor off, she ignored Ros' protests.

"You don't need to see anymore" raising a hand to stop Ros "Harry wants us all in the briefing room in the next five minutes. He's been to Whitehall" Ros nodded, drinking her coffee she stood and followed Ruth towards the Briefing Room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam and Zaf were already in the meeting room when Ruth and Ros joined them. Lucas, Tariq, Malcolm and Harry followed shortly after. Harry immediately took his place at the head of the table, noticing how it took his team very little time to settle down. Sighing he braved a glance towards Ruth who was sat reading through some notes.

"Right. As I'm sure you know I have spent most of this morning at Whitehall" All eyes were on Harry.

"Andrew Lawrence currently remains our Home Secretary. Well until there is either a General Election or a Cabinet reshuffle. All we have to do now if find him. There is little to suggest that he has been abducted, but his prolonged absence does seem suspicious".

"How so?" Adam was already beginning to think up possibilities as to how Nightingale could be involved. None of the scenarios were looking particularly good for the errant politician.

"Well, top government officials tend not to disappear into the ether when we are in the midst of one of the biggest terror threats to the nation" Harry stared at the blonde spook. Adam nodded and was about to continue when Ros interrupted.

"No, but they tend not to themselves caught up in an explosion to divert attention away from themselves." Although relations between Ros and Andrew Lawrence were frosty to say the least since the explosion, she couldn't see him as a Nightingale figure.

"I agree" Ruth piped up, finally looking away from her notes. "When I was, when I was with Mace there wasn't one major British politician was mentioned. Just a lot of non descript stuff. None of it was related to Andrew Lawrence. That much I'm certain of."

It had all come out in a rush - as if Ruth hadn't drawn breath while making her point. Harry's expression softened slightly as he realised in the two weeks since the incident at the Manor House it was the first time Ruth had even acknowledged it had happened. The stitches that had left a small scar on her hairline the only outward sign that anything had happened at all.

Harry looked at each member of his staff. The team had changed so much since the first time he had sat at the head of this table. Even the section had been renamed. He was the only survivor of the now defunct Section B and he wondered if he really would be the last person to leave section D. Thinking like that would be no help to him at all, especially after what he had learnt from young Sophie - his contact at Whitehall. Deciding to keep that bit of information to himself for now he watched as Ros began allocating jobs to the team. Ruth had merely nodded as she stood and left the briefing room. Watching her go, he knew that something was wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat at her desk Ruth went through the various requests sent her way from special branch. She really wanted to tell them where to go but she knew that keeping the various agencies on side would make things easier with the Nightingale situation. Glancing up she could see Harry pacing up and down his office, barking into his phone. She sighed, things had been difficult since the Mace situation but she knew that had largely been her fault. She really didn't mean to push him away - it hurt her as much as him but she'd always shut down when she was hurt. It was a defence mechanism she seemed to have in common with Ros.

Standing she crossed the now empty Grid to Harry's office. Relieved for once that all the field officers were out and Malcolm and Tariq were immersed in some piece of technical wizardry that would save lives in the field. She smiled picturing the two techies pouring over little diodes and transistors for hours. At least they seemed to enjoy their work. Stepping in to his office Ruth didn't bother knocking, rather making her way to the old red sofa in the corner.

Curling her feet under her she waited for Harry to finish his phone call. He turned replacing the phone on the desk he spotted Ruth now looking pensive as she sat on the sofa.

"Ruth are you ok?" she nodded absent mindedly. "Umm, who's on the phone?" she looked directly at him. Harry knew when Ruth wasn't going to let things go.

"Sophie, she's an asset at Whitehall. Andrew Lawrence's' PA. She's been doing a little digging for me. Seems one name keeps coming up in her enquiries." He sat resting a hand on Ruth's knee. She smiled and took his hand in her own.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? She's not been there long." Ruth was staring at her hand, fingers now entwined with Harry's. "She's so young"

Harry nodded "Ruth what's wrong? You've not been right these last few weeks. More so since the basement" Ruth kept her eyes on their joined hands breathing deeply she knew she had to tell him the truth.

"I'm being silly that's all. I still see him everywhere you know? Mace. He's still in here" she tapped the side of her head with her free hand. Harry felt his heart tighten a little as he squeezed her hand.

"At the time it didn't register, or I was too out of it to notice. But I'm sure that in his ramblings he mentioned…" Ruth took a deep breath to steady herself, now risking a glance at Harry. Almost ready to continue he raised a finger to her lips stopping her from going on.

"I think it was probably the same name that Sophie kept finding." Ruth just stared. It couldn't be. It was just the ramblings of a mad man - a mad man that had tried to kill her at that! No she shook her head as Harry continued.

"Sophie kept finding the same name that you were told, the same man that Ros has seen Mace say when she lip read the CCTV footage. Its true Ruth, Tom Quinn is back. It seems Tom Quinn has become a part of Nightingale**."**

**Authors note. Was wondering how to write Tom back in when I wrote my first story but couldn't do it there. Hope this works. Just an introduction so far. Hopefully more soon - if you want me to write it that is? Also hope to have a Valentine's story up next week. Please review! Even if you hate it they are gratefully recieved and help me write better:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Spooks is owned by BBC and Kudos. No copyright infringement intended**

**Chapter 2 Really?**

Ruth could hardly believe it. Tom Quinn was alive, living in London and seemingly a part of Nightingale. He'd been her friend and was one of the first people she'd met when she joined Section D from GCHQ. She had totally trusted him. It scared her how people could change so much. She shook her head, hand still entwined with Harry's she could feel his eyes staring on her. Raising her head to look at him she smiled.

"So, not as barmy as usual then? I don't remember a lot of what happened. That's why I haven't said much about it. But I did hear him talk about Tom. I'm sure I did"

Harry had known Ruth wouldn't want to talk about her time in the basement with Mace. All too aware that she'd probably analysed the whole situation in her mind about a thousand times. It still hurt that she'd kept it to herself though, especially when he'd opened up to her after yet another nightmare where Zaf had failed to wake her on the basement floor. He didn't believe that she'd really forgotten alot of it - after all it was him that held her when she sobbed, waking from a dream she could only vaguely recall.

"Ruth, you are still as bonkers as ever" Ruth raised her eyebrows "But that's why I love you. Yes I believe you did hear Tom's name. Seems he's gone over to the other side"

The hurt in Harry's voice was palpable. Tom Quinn had previously held Ros' position as Section Chief before becoming disillusioned and resentful. Before he'd been set up and shot Harry. Ruth laid her head against the back of the sofa, suddenly more tired than she had been in years. She remembered how frightened she'd been when she'd heard Harry was injured; she closed her eyes as the memory resurfaced.

Turning her head she looked at Harry. "Say that again?" she smiled. Harry found it was now his turn to be puzzled.

"What? That you're still as bonkers as ever?" Ruth thumped him on the chest good naturedly, smiling she whispered "Impossible man!" as he leant in and kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Grid was alive with activity when Zoë entered the next morning. The place was always a hive of activity, sometimes, like today there was barely restrained panic in the air. Today finding she was probably the last to arrive she sat and logged on to her computer, noticing Zaf and Adam were both in deep conversation as Ruth and Harry were stood in the door way of his office. Ros and Lucas were stood at Malcolm's station as Tariq was describing something technical. Zoë really liked the young Technical Officer but when he was on a roll she didn't understand half of what he said. Waiting for the computer screen to load up she watched Harry lay his hand on Ruth's arm as Ruth smiled. Obviously nervous about something. Zoë made a mental note to ask her what was wrong.

"Right. Everyone briefing room now" Harry left no room for argument as he strode of in the direction of the briefing room. Zoë sighed, abandoning her computer and following the team into the briefing room.

Everyone took their allotted seats as both Zaf and Tariq asked what was going on. Ros and Lucas appeared to be lost in their own conversation, although neither of them seemed happy about it. Harry took his usual seat at the end of the table as the assembled team began to quiet down.

"Right, what's going on?" Adam asked. It was unusual not to have prior warning when a meeting was going to happen. None of them had known about this one until they'd all arrived on the Grid that morning.

"New intelligence regarding our friends at Nightingale." Harry looked to Ros who sighed. Picking up the laser pointer she stood walking towards the projector screen.

"We've always known Nightingale wasn't finished. Assuming Mace and Smithy were part of a small cell seems to have been a mistake." she clicked the pointer so the computer screen showed a MI 5 profile picture. The ID card photo was at least ten years old, but the collective intake of breath showed that at least some of the team remembered their former section chief. Only Zaf and Tariq looked blank.

"Tom Quinn" Ros continued "My predecessor. Excellent agent. Could have ended up much higher in the service than he did. Left under a cloud."

"Understatement of the year" Adam joined in, aware that not everyone knew the story.

"He was ruthless. Completely dedicated to the job. I was originally brought over from 6 to help sort out section D from the mess he caused." Ruth nodded she'd remembered all this as if it had just happened, but didn't want to correct Ros. Tom had been Adam's predecessor rather than Ros'.

"He was framed for murder and treason. Shot Harry and faked his own death. Adam and the team eventually cleared his name but he left the service" Ruth's eyes never left the screen.

"Ok. But this is ancient history right? Why we interested in him now?" Tariq glanced at the faces around the table. Zoë, Lucas and Ruth looked the most worried. Zoë kept her eyes resolutely on the computer screen, she couldn't believe Tom had turned traitor, yet at the time he'd shot Harry she'd been the one willing to accept it whereas Danny had argued for their friend.

"Because, it would appear that Thomas Quinn has aligned himself with Nightingale. I want to find out exactly what his involvement is; how far it goes back and when was he turned. Tariq, you and Malcolm are to find any and all records related to Tom Quinn and his various aliases since he left here, Ruth get on to GCHQ see if your contact has heard anything" She nodded, now able to draw her eyes away from the screen.

"Lucas, Ros get to any assets you have. Bring Tom in. I want him found. Alive preferably. Adam, Zaf get across to the American liaison, see what you can find out about a lady by the name of Christine Dale." The team all nodded and murmured their assent as Lucas turned to Ros, confused about the apparent treachery of his old friend.

"Christine Dale?" Ros sighed; this was going to be a long story. "Tom's Achilles heel I'm afraid. She tried to make him leave the service before it destroyed him. Too late" with that the blonde made her way out of the briefing room and towards the Pods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Only Harry and Ruth were left in the briefing room as the others began to file their way out. Ruth was worried about Harry. In the last 24 hours since Ros and Sophie had confirmed her fears about Tom he'd become more sullen and introverted.

"I'll talk to Sam" she rested her hand on his arm "I can't believe Tom would do this. We have to be wrong." Harry shook his head sadly.

"No, at one time I'd have agreed. Tom Quinn was MI5. He loved this place. But then there was a time when I'd have laughed if anyone suggested Connie James was a traitor."

Ruth sighed. He was right, of course but it didn't make her feel any better. Standing, she turned to him. "We'll find Tom and sort this out. If he is involved in all this then maybe he can help? Maybe things aren't as bad as we think." She ran a finger along Harry's face as he pulled her hand to him lips kissing the palm, still amazed that whatever happened things always seemed better when she was there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was sat in the car, waiting for Lucas to return from seeing an asset. Tom Quinn had been in Section D before she'd even considered working there. Tom had been section chief when Lucas was just a junior officer. She couldn't really imagine Lucas as a junior officer - he just seemed to be more suited to the job he had now. _Harry must have thought he was trustworthy at the time to have sent him to Russia, or had Tom been involved in that too? _Although Connie had confessed to selling him out Ros couldn't help but feel that Connie couldn't have been working alone. Knowing that Lucas had thought a lot of Tom she hoped that they'd find evidence that contradicted what they already knew. For Lucas' sake she hoped Tom was innocent.

Watching him jog up to the car, getting soaked by the February rain she smiled as he let himself in the passenger seat. "Anything useful?" she asked putting the car into gear and pulling out into traffic.

"Interesting, but I'm not sure it's useful. Tom isn't using the name Tom Quinn anymore. Prefers to go by the name Thomas Jones" Ros smirked

"Its not unusual" Lucas groaned as Ros stopped at a red light "Sorry, go on"

"My asset says that this Thomas keeps to himself. Doesn't bother much with company. Not since he was widowed." Ros' head snapped towards Lucas "widowed?"

"Could be part of his legend. Apparently his wife died in a car accident a few years ago. No children. Works in an office. Doesn't have an address for me, but thinks he can get one."

Ros didn't think the information was that earth shattering, but it did help build a profile. Tom Quinn/Thomas Jones or whatever he chose to call himself would soon be making an appearance at Thames House, she was sure of it.

Across town a former MI 5 agent was buying coffee and walking along Oxford Street, apparently window shopping but not intending on buying anything. The rain became harsher and the wind whipped the ice cold water into his face. Looking a good ten years older than his old ID photo, the brown/black hair now slightly longer, unshaven and slightly heavier than he had been Tom Quinn was not in a hurry to return to his old life. Occasionally he spotted one of his former colleagues but had never approached them. It was strange now that on the one day he didn't want to be interrupted by anyone never mind an old colleague he spotted Malcolm leaving the computer hardware shop just up ahead.

Stepping behind him he prayed that Malcolm wouldn't turn round. He wasn't afraid, but knew that he didn't want to see the disappointment he knew Malcolm would have for him. He was disappointed in himself. _The old Tom Quinn would never have done the things he had done since leaving the service. The old Tom Quinn would never have entertained the selling out of friends, of actually becoming a traitor. This Tom Quinn had done that. _Tom his hands in his pockets he found himself wandering into the alley way alongside the shopping centre where his contact, Dimitri was waiting.

**_Authors note: Well, shall I go on? Hope you are enjoying this. Probably wont be as long as my Secrets and Lies story. Please review, it really does make the writing better xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Kudos and BBC own all things Spooks related.

Chapter 3: Disbelief

It was late; Lucas was once again staying with Ros. It had occurred to him that he may as well move in due to the amount of time he spent there. Sat on the floor in Ros' living room dressed in just a vest and jogging bottoms, leaning against the sofa he decided now was not the time to raise the subject with Ros. _Too much was going on to even consider much outside work. _He mused.

Staring absent mindedly at the small TV in the corner he thought about Tom and his alleged betrayal. He'd missed the drama around Harry's shooting as he'd been in Russia at the time. _I've missed so much_ he thought to himself. Surprised at how his thoughts had turned so melancholy he picked up the remote control and turned the channel to BBC News 24, only to be confronted with a newsreader telling him what he already knew.

Ros stood in the doorway of her living room, watching Lucas. He was lost in his own thoughts and didn't even register her presence. She walked up beside him taking her place on her white leather sofa she continued to watch him. Getting no response she sat behind him, running her hands along his shoulders.

"Penny for them?" she whispered in his ear, Lucas smiled. This was the side of Ros he knew no one else saw. She was softer at home, with him anyway. He sighed letting her fingers work their magic as she worked on the knots in his shoulders.

"Not sure they are worth that much." Ros' fingers stopped.

"Lucas, are you worried about Tom?" she had only met Tom Quinn once, briefly in her time at 6. She hadn't liked what she'd saw. In Ros' opinion Tom Quinn was a jumped up, old school tie, privately educated, hard as nails plonker who didn't know the world outside of Thames House but had a weakness for blondes. _More Basildon Bond than James Bond_, she mused. She was amazed that Lucas had been friends with him - to her they seemed so different. But then Ros had reasoned she hadn't known Lucas before his time in Russia.

"No, not worried" his hand now rested on hers "I just can't believe he shot Harry. All that stuff Ruth and Zoe told me about with him and Herman Joyce is insane. I can see how Tom killed him but Tom becoming disillusioned with all this? It's in his blood." Lucas sighed and rested his head back on Ros' leg.

"It seems out of character. But Lucas, he left the service five years ago. People change in five years. I have." Lucas nodded. Still wondering whether he'd have agreed with Zoë or Danny if he'd been in the UK at the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning all of section D were assembled on the Grid. Zaf sat with his feet up on the edge of Ruth's desk looking through the personnel file on Christine Dale that he had acquired that morning. Laughing to himself as he looked at the ID photo of the young blonde woman staring back at him he understood what Tom had seen in her. The photo showed her staring back, long blonde hair behind her looking impossibly young for a woman who had achieved professionally what most people twice her age only aspired to.

"Found anything useful?" Ruth pushed Zaf's feet from her desk. Not amused that her workspace was being used as a foot stool.

"She's pretty" Ruth rolled her eyes. Ros took the file out of Zaf's hand before he could protest, leaving the younger officer feeling ever so slightly intimidated with the two female Spooks. "Oi, I was reading that" he moaned as Ros made her self comfortable on the edge of his desk.

"Christine Ann Dale. Bright spark of the CIA, blady blah. Ended up promoted to the post of Liaison Officer to London, England. This was in the Bush era? Surprised they realised there was a difference between London and the rest of the UK"

Ros looked at the picture with distain. "What is it with American blondes and the men in section D?" she shook her head, as Lucas decided to ignore her and drink his coffee.

"Ros, Ros, Ros" Zaf shook his head as he if he was addressing a rather simple toddler as Ruth smiled "If you have to ask, you will _never _understand" Receiving a death glare he retrieved the file and began his own research into the missing American officer's life post CIA and Tom Quinn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was drawing on and nothing of much use had been found regarding either Christine Dale or Tom Quinn. Adam was frustrated. He knew the blonde woman had left the CIA after the failed attempt to disband section D but after that it was as if she had disappeared off the face of the Earth. No one at the American Embassy or the current CIA liaison seemed willing to help. Zoë had warned him they would be of no use. Dale had been an excellent field agent; the only black mark on her record was the ill advised relationship with Tom. If she didn't want to be found then there was a very good chance she never would be. Adam hoped that Zoë was right and they could assume this particular line of enquiry would remain a dead end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day turned into night and most of the assembled team left the Grid for the night. Zoë and Adam both keen to get home to their children had been the first to leave. Ruth decided she liked this new more paternal side to Adam. His years away had changed him, made him more mature - he seemed to appreciate what he had. Zaf and Tariq had persuaded Malcolm to head for the pub, as it was a Friday night after all. Ros and Lucas were also out - searching one of Tom Quinn's old addresses. There'd been a little more progress on that front at least. Tom wasn't as good at hiding as Christine was.

Ruth stretched as she sat at her computer. The long hours were making her back ache. Watching Harry pace up and down his office she smiled as he turned and locked eyes with her. He still looked worried, but his eyes softened as they met hers. She smiled slightly as Harry replaced the receiver on his phone and walked across to her desk. Thankful for the late night and how empty the Grid was he sat in Zaf's chair.

"You look exhausted" Ruth propped her head on one hand. Harry groaned and undid his tie and top button, secretly pleased at the way Ruth was staring at him.

"I am. Getting too old for this." Ruth frowned. He was the only one that mentioned his age. He wasn't that much older than her, and his constant reference to the age gap annoyed her. Changing the subject, she asked about his phone call and the meeting with the JIC.

"Nothing special. Same pompous idiots" he smiled. "Ruth, its gone 11 lets go home." Nodding Ruth felt the flip/flop in her stomach as she realised he now referred to his house as their home. She had never officially moved in but seemed to spend very little time at her ex-safe house flat. Agreeing that it was time they left she was about to turn off her computer when the familiar beep of her email announced a new message arrived.

"Let me just get this." she clicked on the icon for new messages as Harry walked back to his office to turn off his own computer.

INBOX 1 NEW MESSAGE

SENT TODAY 11:55PM

TO: RUTH EVERSHEDSECDFROM:??????????

RUTH YOU MUST STOP LOOKING FOR ME.

Ruth felt her blood run cold. _He's actually emailed me? He must know that we can find the computer this came from? _Ruth could feel the panic rising_. _She was transfixed by the screen, unable to take her eyes away from the message. Harry had begun to walk back across the Grid about to admonish her for becoming engrossed in her work again when they'd agreed to go home. Seeing her on the verge of tears he was across the room in seconds.

"Ruth?"

"Tom's just sent me an email" she whispered, hardly able to believe it herself.

**authors note: So, has Tom really turned to Nightingale? Did Mace recruit him? Should I even bother with this story?? Hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kudos and BBC own Spooks.**

**Chapter 4: Contact**

Harry's blood ran cold. Tom Quinn or at least someone posing as Tom had emailed Ruth. She was still transfixed by the computer screen, visibly paler than a few moments before. Harry rested a hand on her arm.

"Ruth?" she sat there, her eyes not leaving the screen in front of her. "He knows we are looking for him now" his voice just above a whisper as she nods. The Yorkshire accent always more prominent when he's tired. He reread the email still on the screen.

"How? How can he know? We can't have a mole. We can't!" Ruth felt sick at the thought someone on their team could be working for Nightingale. Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He hated the idea of it too, the betrayal of Connie - one of his oldest friends was still at the forefront of his mind.

"No, I don't think we do. I'll get Tariq and Malcolm back here. They can trace the email and then we'll bring Tom in." Harry just hoped he sounded surer of himself than he felt. Ruth nodded looking back to the screen she read the email once more out loud.

"Ruth. You must stop looking for me." Watching as Harry changed his mind and red flashed the team she couldn't help the fear rising as she wondered just how Tom, if indeed it was Tom knew not only her secure email address but also knew they were looking for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later the assorted spooks were back on the Grid. Adam mused that it didn't seem any of them would be getting much sleep that night. He was highly annoyed that he'd had to take Wes over to Carrie's at this time of night but was pleased that she'd agreed to a date the following weekend. Carrie was the first woman he'd seriously thought of since Fiona died without feeling as if he was cheating on her. He put that thought to the back of his mind as Tariq, Harry and Ruth stood around her station. He noticed how worried Ruth looked, her hand playing with the pendant on her necklace as she looked from Tariq to Harry.

Zaf and Malcolm had arrived still vaguely sober from their night out and Adam was glad that he'd chosen not to go to the pub. Those two would be grid bound tonight he thought as Lucas and Ros appeared through the Pods appearing to be as fed up as he was.

"Right. Everyone here. Good. Briefing Room NOW!" Harry stormed off towards the briefing room knowing the others would follow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat round the table the assorted spooks looked exhausted. Tariq was drinking coffee and trying to focus on the problem in front of him. Harry stood at the head of the table as the group fell quiet.

"As you may know by now Ruth received an email that appears to come from Tom Quinn" Lucas stared at Harry and then Ruth. Suddenly more alert he wanted to know exactly what Tom had said and what exactly he thought he was playing at.

"How did he know to email you?" Lucas stared directly at the Intel Analyst. Ruth shrugged her shoulders, eyes on the desk in front of her.

"My old email, from before I left was never changed. He must have remembered it. I think he either knows I'm back or doesn't know I left" Lucas nodded "He also knows that I rarely leave here at a decent hour, so I suppose that made me the obvious choice."

Lucas could see that, even though they all kept ridiculous hours, he had on occasion wondered if either Ruth or Harry ever went home. Ros pushed her blonde hair from her face. She was beginning to wonder when they'd get to the point, and said so.

"Tariq has managed to trace the email to an internet café in south east London. Malcolm, see if the café is covered by any CCTV or if the shop owner has his own security cameras. First I want to know if our little pen pal is actually Tom and if so I want you and Lucas" he nodded to Ros "to get down there and pick him up"

Lucas nodded as Ros stood, stating "Yes Harry" as he ordered Adam and Zaf to be there as back up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Lucas sat outside the internet café in Ros' small black golf. The car considerably warmer than the night air. Ros was in the driver's seat, snatching a look at Lucas in between her surveillance of the small back street café. She decided that Tom is more likely to recognise Adam and Lucas rather than her she picked up her mobile intending to ring Adam as Lucas continued to stare out the window.

"Adam. You have five minutes to get here. I'm going to go into the café, see if I can see Tom or if anyone recognises him. You stay here with Lucas." Adam agreed as she rang off. She turned to see Lucas staring at her with raised eyebrows Ros noted how worried he looked. His blue eyes locked with hers and she could see how unnerved Lucas really was.

"Lucas. You ok?"

Ros was worried. If Tom was in there, and she knew there was a very slim chance that he was she needed both Adam and Lucas on the ball. Zaf had been relegated to playing the part of a tramp and was stationed around the back of the café. Ros decided to leave him where he was. Lucas nodded. "You think he's in there?" Ros shook her head. "Wont know until I have a look. Not staying out here all night freezing to death. Had my fair share of waiting recently." she opened the car door and crossed the road not sparing a look back as Adam took his place in the driving seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

The internet café was fairly modern, with most of the computers in use Ros ordered a coffee and looked around the small room. The majority of the computers were set to My Space and Facebook as the clientele all seemed to be students and younger people Ros assumed someone like Tom Quinn would stand out a mile. The young girl behind the counter wore the name badge "Becka" and looked extremely bored as she plonked the luke warm coffee in front of Ros.

"£1" she chewed her gum as Ros turned to address her. Handing over the coin Ros blanked her before answering. "Did you get the money back?" At Beck's blank expression Ros clarified "Should have sued the charm school" before walking across the café to where a man fitting Tom's description was currently reading one of Tariq's special emails.

"Hello Tom." she placed the coffee next to Tom's right hand "Ruth got the email. Seems you wanted to be found" For a second Tom froze. He hadn't expected them to be so quick. _Harry certainly hasn't lost his edge _he thought as he stood abruptly as he flung a hand out, knocking Ros off balance, covering her white blouse in coffee and ran for the door.

Ros was on her feet in an instant, chasing Tom through the small café and out into the night as Becka shouted obscenities after them. She followed him into a small alley as Adam and Lucas immediately recognised what was happening. Radioing Zaf to be ready Lucas left the car, running at full speed hoping that Adam was able to give chase in the car.

Ros chased Tom into a small alley behind the café, fitter and stronger than Tom was now she easily caught up with him. Grabbing him from behind she threw him to the floor as Zaf and Lucas appeared behind her. Tom swore as Ros gripped his hands behind him, pulling him up onto his feet she glared at the two men

"Took your time" as she bundled past the two men, still with Tom in an arm lock. Neither Zaf nor Ros noticed the glare Tom gave Lucas or how the colour seemed to drain from Lucas' face.

Zoë was pouring over the CCTV footage with Malcolm, both were tired and frustrated. Zoë hadn't seen Tom since the day he had left the service and worried how he may have changed. Malcolm clicked a few buttons on his keyboard bringing an image onto sharper focus.

"That was from Oxford St, two days ago" Zoë nodded waiting for him to continue.

"That man there" he pointed to the screen where the shops parted to reveal an alley way where a young man was stood. "Has not moved from that position for fifteen minutes." Zoë looked at the screen, unable to recognise the face on screen she decided to print it out so Ruth could run it through the data bases.

"And you see this man" again Malcolm pointed at the screen. Zoë rolled her eyes. She loved Malcolm dearly but he had a habit of making her feel like she was still at school. She looked back at the screen and her jaw dropped.

"Is Tom" she barely whispered as Malcolm just nodded.

Ruth appeared behind the pair, watching the screen she reached past Zoë, tapped a few keys and sighed.

"Oh I really didn't want to believe this. I really didn't." She tapped a few more keys bringing the image of the unknown male into sharper focus. She sounded totally defeated. Calling for Harry and Tariq to join them she tapped the screen this time.

"This man is Dimitri Akensov. Former FSB officer. Very good at his job too. Also part of Nightingale. He was recruited by Jimmy Smith about a year ago and provided some of the leg work for Mace. Not a nice guy, the FSB sacked him about two years ago for violent conduct." Zoë spun in her chair and looked at Ruth as Harry placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Good God. If they couldn't control him!" Malcolm ran a hand over his face as Harry instructed Zoë to get hold of the others.

"I want them back on the Grid now. If this man is involved with Nightingale and meeting with Tom then we have to assume Tom is now a member of Nightingale. Things just got a lot worse." Feeling Ruth shudder next to him, he fought the urge to embrace her and walked back to his office as the desk bound members of the team attended to their allotted tasks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride back to Thames House was tense. Ros sat in the back of the car with Tom and Zaf while Adam drove. Lucas sat motionless in the front passenger seat. He felt physically sick. Tom had been his friend. He'd been the one who persuaded him to join section B and to take the job abroad. He hadn't really wanted to go to Russia but both Tom and Connie had assured him there would be full back up. _Well, that had worked out well _Lucas thought bitterly.

Ros was sat directly behind Lucas. She had no time for Tom Quinn. Her instructions had been to collect him and return to Thames House. Staring straight ahead she made no attempt to speak to the prisoner, other than to read him his rights. Now her total concern was for Lucas. The way he sat bolt upright in the seat in front of her showing how tense he was. Ros wanted nothing more than to ask if he was ok, to reach out for him. Sighing almost inaudibly Ros reasoned that now was not the time. They were at work - everything else could wait until they were at home.

Reaching the car park of Thames House Zaf answered his mobile.

"Yes, we are. Ok. I'll tell the boss" he snapped the phone shut. Leaning across Tom he addressed Ros.

"Boss that was Ruth. Your mobile is dead" Ros rolled her eyes. "It must have broken in the alley." She noticed how Tom reacted when she was referred to as "Boss" she fought the urge to smile and just glared.

"She says we're to go straight up to the Grid. With him" Ros nodded as Adam pulled the car to a halt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Back on the Grid Ruth was feeling more nervous than ever. She couldn't help but think it was a mistake to bring Tom to the Grid rather than one of the cells. It reminded her of the Angela Wells situation and she didn't like it. Harry stood by her desk, his eyes on the pods.

"Ruth, it will be ok." his hand covered hers. Zoë smiled as she noticed the gesture. She felt as nervous as Ruth and was sure things could only go badly. Her eyes flickered from her workspace to the Pods waiting for the team, now with Tom to arrive.

The familiar sound of the Pods whooshing open revealed Zaf, Adam and Lucas as Ros stepped into the fourth pod with Tom. The look of disgust apparent on her face. Ros could hide her emotions well, but on this occasion chose not to. Zoë just narrowed her eyes, hardly able to recognise Tom now he was stood in front of her.

"Harry" Tom nodded towards his former boss. Harry looked him up and down. He stayed where he was, waiting for Tom to approach him.

"Ruth" Tom smiled and Ruth lowered her eyes. She still couldn't bring herself to forgive him for shooting Harry all those years ago. He pointedly ignored Zoe and Malcolm.

"My office" Harry turned and walked towards his office as Tom followed with Ros a few steps behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The discussion in Harry's office had not gone well. Harry had tried to be patient, asking Tom general questions before going on to Nightingale. Tom sat smirking. Ros grew more impatient.

"God, this is going to take all night" she turned to look at Harry "Can't I just shoot him and get it over with?" the boredom palpable.

Harry smiled "No. I've just had new carpet put down. C'mon now Tom. You know we are onto Nightingale, You are aware that we know you are involved or you never would have sent Ruth that email. It's only making things worse. The longer you sit there mute the longer we believe you to be up to your neck in it."

Tom sat motionless. Harry glanced at Ros, sincerely hoping the remark about shooting him had been sarcasm. She looked extremely tense at the moment.

"I'll talk. Not you either of you two. I'll talk to Lucas and Ruth. No one else"

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews. Hope to have the next chapter up mid week. Hope you enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kudos and BBC own Spooks, not me. **

**Chapter 5: Truth will out**

Ros rolled her eyes. Tom really believed he still called the shots. She folded her arms and perched on the edge of Harry's desk looking at Tom as if he was insane. Tom sat in the chair opposite Harry's desk looking decidedly smug. _He knew Harry would never agree to it. Ruth had never interrogated anyone and he knew Harry wouldn't let her._ Resting his hands in his lap he knew he had won. Harry considered his former friend, staring him down he watched every move.

"What happened to you?" Harry was more disappointed than annoyed.

"I will talk to Ruth and Lucas, no one else. I've told you this." Tom looked at Harry as if he was an imbecile. Ros was ready to explode.

"Fine." Ros snapped her head to Harry about to argue when Harry stood.

"You want to play the long game, fine. Cells for the night and we'll see how you feel in the morning" Picking up his phone he arranged for Tom to spend the night in the cells below Thames House.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking out onto the Grid, Harry and Ros watched as Tom was led away by the guards. He seemed to pass the team impassively. Lucas was stood by Ruth's desk as both she and Zoë stared. Tom turned once staring at Lucas he smirked and made his way to the Pods.

Ruth felt herself let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Zoë fought the urge to cry. Lucas looked at both women, remembering a time when almost ten years ago the three of them would have defended Tom to the end, would have insisted Harry was wrong. All Lucas could feel now was the unnerving feeling that Tom had caused a lot more trouble than any of them had realised. Turning to see Ros and Harry leave his office, he silently prayed that the subsequent mountain of paperwork would be held off until the morning.

Harry remained in the doorway of his office as the assembled spooks waited for the next set of instructions. Ros and Harry had been in the office with Tom for a little over an hour, surely something would have been found out? Ruth noticed how tired Harry looked. After all they were the only two that hadn't been able to get some sleep so far.

"Everyone. Thank you for coming back in at such an ungodly hour. Go home, get some sleep. It's now 4 am and I don't expect to see any of you before 11 am tomorrow. Tom Quinn isn't going anywhere tonight. You've earned the rest."

The team looked at him in shock. Harry seemed to have aged ten years since Tom had arrived on the Grid. None of the team had ever seen Harry look so defeated. He leant against the doorframe appraising the memebers of the team. Harry could remember a time when he would never have doubted the loyalty of any of his team. _But now? After Connie and Tom?_ He looked at the floor, wondering how he was going to deal with the situation Tom had created.

Zaf and Tariq were the first to make their way out the Pods, closely followed by Zoë, Malcolm and Adam. Ros was still hanging back unsure whether she should say something to Lucas. She turned and smiled as Lucas walked towards her.

"Let's go home" he nodded, smiled at Ruth and the pair left the Grid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth felt more tense than she had done since her return from Cyprus. She was worried about Harry; he looked totally exhausted and was stood in the doorway. He briefly closed his eyes as Ruth crossed the Grid. As he opened them he saw Ruth in front of him, her hand on his crossed forearms.

"Oh Ruth" he sighed as he pulled her into his arms, pulling her close he held her as if she was the only solid, reliable thing in his world.

"What happened?" Ruth's voice was momentarily muffled by Harry's shirt. Sliding her arms around his waist.

"He didn't say anything. A spook till the last." Harry kissed the top of Ruth's head. He didn't want either her or Lucas anywhere near Tom but dreaded to think what information Tom would withhold if he didn't give him his own way.

Ruth pulled back, puzzled. Looking at Harry, she stepped back slightly from him. He sighed audibly.

"He wont talk. Not to me. Not to Ros. The only officers he wants to speak to are Lucas and you."

Ruth just stared. She had never conducted a formal interview in her life, just ran a few assets and contacts that had proved invaluable but never a proper interview. Lucas would be fine, but she wasn't so sure of herself.

"What?" she was shocked "How can he? He knows I've always only been a desk officer." Harry could practically feel the nerves radiating off her.

"I know Ruth, I know. But you were the one he tried to contact. I suppose its you he trusts more than us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros knew she'd have to tell Lucas about Tom's request. She wasn't happy about it. Tom Quinn gave her the creeps and had done nothing to change the initial impression she had made when she met him over a decade ago. Sat on her own bed she waited for Lucas to join her. She stared straight ahead as Lucas sat next to her, it was now almost morning but Ros knew she would get precious little sleep.

"Hey" Lucas smiled lazily as he joined her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder she felt herself relax as she rested back against his chest.

"You ok?" she nodded, Ros knew she'd have to tell him what Tom had asked. The thought of it already filling her with dread. Closing her eyes briefly she decided there was no time like the present.

"Tom said nothing. Says he wont talk to me or Harry. Insists he'll only talk to Ruth and you." If Lucas was phased by this news he didn't show it. Just tensed slightly and Ros felt his arms tighten slightly around her.

"Right."

Lucas knew the conversation he'd been waiting nearly a decade to have was going to happen sooner than he ever thought it would.

**_authors note: Just a little filler chapter to set the scene for when Ruth, Tom and Lucas meet up. Hope you all stay with this. Thankyou so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Spooks. Kudos and BBC do.**_

_**Consequences**_

Ruth stood at the back of the interview room in Thames House. She could feel the nerves coming off her in waves, slightly alarmed that she was actually wary of her old friend and former colleague. It seemed that she'd been telling Harry not to worry for days and now all she could do was fight the nerves herself. She'd decided that in order to hold the interview she would have to look the part and had dressed deliberately a little more like Zoë and Ros who after all were used to this sort of thing. She stood there in a navy trouser suit hoping that Lucas who sat at the desk would begin the questioning before she had to say anything.

Lucas was equally as wary, although for different reasons. The look Tom had given him in the alleyway was playing on his mind. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he would go drinking with Tom, talk about girlfriends, football and moan about work. Now he really was beginning to think that his friend had turned traitor. Feeling a little apprehensive Lucas was glad that Zoë, Harry and Ros would be watching through the two way mirror.

Tom was led in to the room by a young guard who told him to sit at the table before taking his position by the door, directly opposite Ruth. Tom smiled as Lucas hit record on the tape recorder.

"Still playing by the book I see"

Both Lucas and Ruth ignored the remark.

"For the benefit of the tape. The time is 11:30 am on Friday 11th Feb 2010. Present are Intel Analyst Ruth Evershed, Senior Case Officer Lucas North and guard Lee Davis. The interviewee is Tom Quinn. AKA Thomas Jones"

Tom folded his arms, doing a very good impression of someone who was monumentally bored. He stared at Lucas.

"Ok, so you wanted to talk Tom. Go ahead" Lucas leant back in his chair as Ruth watched the discussion begin.

"How are you Lucas? How's Elizabeta?" Tom smirked as Lucas' eyes darkened.

Lucas refrained from answering as Tom leant forward placing his elbows on the table. Ruth began to feel decidedly uneasy, all too aware that both men had been trained in interview techniques and counter intelligence at the same time, by the same people. She glanced towards the two way mirror, hoping that somehow she'd sense what Harry and the two women behind the mirror would want them to do. Neither Lucas or Tom had spoken for at least two minutes when Ruth drew breath and asked her question.

"Never mind us, how have you been? How's Christine? We all assumed when you left you went to her." she remained leaning against the wall noticing how Tom's eyes darkened. Hit a nerve eh? She thought. Well it served him right for dragging Lucas' ex wife into the conversation.

"I'm just dandy Ruth. Thank you. Enjoy Cyprus?" Now she wanted to throttle him. How had he known? Had he been watching them all this time?

"Hot" was all Ruth answered as behind the glass both Harry and Ros wanted to throttle him. Zoë sat absorbed in the whole proceedings and desperately upset that she had been ignored by Tom since his return.

Tom laughed. Lucas wanted to thump him but kept his counsel. His blue eyes never leaving Tom's.

"Ok, enough of the small talk. What were you doing meeting Dimitri Akensov two nights ago? What do you know about Nightingale and can you cut out the bull, we really don't have time." Lucas had learnt from Tom that the best way to deflect questions was to turn them back on the person asking and had no intention of letting Tom do that now.

Tom smirked "You don't believe any of this Ruth?" he held Ruth's gaze as she did her best to hide her emotions.

"Yes. I do. Answer the questions" Ruth had hoped to let Lucas do most of the talking and was surprised at how her voice sounded so much stronger than she felt. Tom shook his head, disappointed that she wouldn't take the bite. She didn't move from where she was stood, just noticing how the atmosphere in the room had changed.

Lucas leant across, about to turn the tape off when he seemed to change his mind.

"Waste of time" he turned to Ruth "We can forget this. He knows nothing, full of crap. C'mon." Ruth took a step forward, secretly relieved when she thought Lucas was ending the interview. Tom shook his head. "Really Lucas? I expected more. I bet your interviewers in Russia didn't give up so easily." the laugh in his voice unmistakable. Ruth's reactions were too slow as Lucas saw red, the chair he was sat in flew backwards as the table was pushed aside. Lucas grabbed Tom by the throat forcing him against the wall.

"LUCAS!" she shreaked as she crossed the room in seconds. Tom was against the wall and for a split second she was sure Lucas would kill him. In the outer room Ros and Zoe were on their feet as Harry told them to sit down. He wouldn't let Lucas or Tom go too far, but he wanted to know where this was going.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW BOUT RUSSIA!?!" Lucas was right in Tom's face as Ruth grabbed his arm. The guard remained impassive in the corner.

"Now, now Lucas! Listen to Ruth" he gasped as Ruth again told Lucas to calm down. Lucas stared directly at Tom. "What. Do. You. Know. About. Me. And. Russia" Lucas punctuated every word.

"I. KNOW. Who do you think Connie was working with? You were the junior officer. You were expendable." Lucas felt the colour drain from his face as he finally released Tom. He stared as Ruth felt the tears spring to her eyes.

"expendable" she mouthed and turned away from both men as Lucas leaned against the wall. Shuddering visibly Ruth asked

"Was Connie part of Nightingale?" Ruth asked as Tom just nodded. "All along. Mace told you this goes higher than you, Harry or any of the others could imagine. If you want to see your precious Home Secretary again I suggest you cut me a deal."

Lucas fought the urge to hit him, instead ushering Ruth from the room.

Authors note. Please review. I hope this chapter is ok, not sure about it. xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Spooks is owned by Kudos and BBC. No copyright infringement intended**

**False Promises?**

Ruth was shell shocked. She knew Connie had betrayed the team while she was away, that Harry had believed she was his friend when she had sold them out and murdered young Ben. What she couldn't fathom was how Connie could set out to destroy the section all those years ago. While Ruth had been at GCHQ when Lucas had been taken, everyone had known about it - even in those days Harry's team's reputation went ahead of them. That was one of the reasons she wanted to work there the first time. She let the information sink in, looked straight ahead and left the room, right at that moment Ruth knew she didn't care if Lucas stepped over the line and killed Tom. After all it was what Tom and it seemed Connie had conspired to do to Lucas.

Walking straight ahead, she was unaware of Lucas immediately behind her as the guard picked Tom up and returned him to his cell. She was unaware of Harry and the other officers in the room - she just had to get out in the fresh air. Walking past the team she quietly made her way to the roof of Thames House, desperate for fresh air.

Lucas was breathing hard, he felt like he had run a marathon. Nausea overwhelmed him. It had seemed like ridiculous paranoia when he even considered that Tom had turned traitor, but now it seemed that he'd been playing both sides all along. He slammed the door behind him, noticing Ruth had already left the room. Zoë was sat looking visibly upset, her eyes wide with unshed tears as Ros and Harry kept quiet.

"You have to know we had no idea" Zoë couldn't help the emotion that shook her voice. Tom had been the centre of their team and she had trusted him with her life, now believing that he saw team members as expendable almost broke her heart. She looked up at Lucas.

"Helen, Harry, Malcolm, Danny and me we didn't know. We kept looking" her eyes searched Lucas' face for any sign he understood. That he didn't blame them. Ros just paced up and down the room. She desperately wanted to comfort Lucas but she also wanted five minutes alone with Tom. She had known that her desire to shoot him the day before should have been acted on. Lucas leant against the small desk in the outer room, running a hand across his face he felt the adrenaline leave him. Suddenly the whole room was claustrophobic. Looking towards Zoë and then Harry he spoke.

"I know. I think I now know why you didn't find me" Harry had stayed quiet, observing the scene before him. He had known that giving Ruth time to calm down would be the best action for the moment. Now he had to control his team.

"Zoë, go back to the Grid. Help Malcolm find any links between Tom, Connie James and Andrew Lawrence. Let's see what his threats revolve around." Zoë nodded and left the room. Harry looked at both his section chief and senior case officer before choosing his words.

"We never had Tom down as the one who betrayed you Lucas. We never suspected him or Connie of destroying the Moscow job. I wish we had." He closed his eyes momentarily before looking at Ros who had never taken her eyes from Lucas. "Look after him Ros" she nodded, only hearing the door click shut as Harry left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the roof the wind was wiping Ruth's hair around her face as she leant against the barrier at the outer edge. In her darkest moments she had wondered how it would feel to let herself lean just a little too far over. Banishing the more morbid thoughts she felt herself shake as she looked out over the city. She had been determined not to cry, but felt herself shake with emotion, the last few weeks had been too much. The explosion, the fear when Lucas and Ros went missing, her own abduction and now Tom's betrayal had all built up steadily and now she felt the events catch up with her.

Observing her from the doorway Harry felt his anger return. Tom knew that Ruth would be more sympathetic than any of the others would be. He had known she would try to see the best in people, if he'd been looking for forgiveness he could see why he chose Ruth. Even now, as she leant across the barrier Harry believed she was trying to analyse the last hour in her mind. That she was trying to find a reason for Tom's behaviour. Tom had used her and Harry had let him that was why he felt so angry. As he walked towards her he felt his heart break seeing her shoulders shake as she tried to regain composure.

"Hey" he said quietly as he rested his hands on her shoulders. Ruth raised her head but didn't pull away; allowing Harry to pull her to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, just content to have the comfort of his arms around her. "You ok Ruth?" Harry was a little disturbed by her silence. If anything Ruth was rarely quiet. Feeling her nod against his chest he pulled back.

"You were brilliant in there"

"We got nothing on Nightingale. We were played Harry." she looked at the floor "Are we giving him his deal?" she asked as Harry stared at her.

"No deal. Not yet. He's not given us anything we can work with. You don't have to see him again. I promise you that. But we have to find out what he knows about Andrew Lawrence disappearing. It would also be useful to know exactly how deep Connie was involved in all this."

Ruth smiled slightly as she stepped out of his arms, turning to look across the city again, she shrugged. "It's too much" running a hand through her windswept hair she felt Harry's arms circle her waist from behind.

"First Connie, then Mace and now Tom." she sighed "I'm half expecting Tessa, Jools and Juliet to pop up!"

Harry shuddered "Good God Ruth! Save us from that! If they turn up we have really got problems!" He kissed her neck before releasing her and they both returned to the Grid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Malcolm was worried. He had found retirement boring, but at least his blood pressure had been under control for the first time in years! He was going through any files that Connie had been mentioned in since Lucas' disappearance in 2001. She was mentioned in almost every case file and Malcolm really didn't have the energy to read through every one. Tariq was by his side, drinking coffee as he scoured the files for anything that may link Nightingale to Operation Renaissance. Ruth had entered the Grid as both Malcolm and Tariq were beginning to loose the will to continue.

"Intel analysis is my job but feel free" she smiled. Tariq quickly passed the NO EYES file he was reading to Ruth

"All yours" he smiled and swung his feet off the desk. She couldn't help but return the smile as Malcolm just stared.

"Malcolm are you well?" Ruth had noticed how pale and withdrawn Malcolm seemed to be since Tom's return. He nodded.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine.""Not regretting coming back to us are you?" Ruth could now feel the worry building. She hated to think of him leaving again.

"Not at all" he smiled and watched Ruth's face visibly brighten "But so many traitors Ruth. So many missed chances to stop them. If we'd all been looking in the right places maybe that boy" he nodded his head towards Lucas' desk "wouldn't have suffered. Maybe you would have been here all along." Ruth sighed. Malcolm was feeling guilty and there was nothing that could change that. She stared at him, smiling slightly she answered him.

"I'm here now. Lucas is here and well, at least we now know where to look" standing she made her way back to her own workstation.

Harry had known Ruth had been joking about the return of Tessa and Juliet but the thought had still filled him with horror. While the return not only of Ruth but the other members of his team had been an amazing, if unexpected twist in the tail of section D the return of other faces such as Mace and Tom Quinn had only brought heartache. Sighing he logged on to his computer in his office. Deciding that viewing the CCTV footage of the interview may lead to more clues he dreaded to think what the deal Tom Quinn wanted could involve or how he'd got Andrew Lawrence involved in all this. Watching the grainy black and white images on the security screen he felt the anger rise once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had been quiet for a long time. His photographic memory now haunting him as Ros just sat and waited. He closed his eyes, painfully aware that while his interrogators in Russia had believed he had known of Nightingale at the time he couldn't see how Tom fitted into it all. He desperately wanted to believe that it was only Connie that betrayed him and not the man who had been his best man when he married Elizabeta. Sighing he opened his eyes to see Ros waiting.

"I shouldn't have lost it in there" he motioned towards the now empty interview room. Ros remained motionless. He didn't think she was angry, but he couldn't be sure. She pushed herself up so she was standing just in front of him. Taking a few steps towards Lucas, he was unsure of what she would say.

"Look, I can't help but think he doesn't know that much" she was also looking towards the vacated room. "I think he wants to believe he knows more. I had believed Mace was pulling the strings but I dont see how Quinn could have the Home Secretary holed up somewhere we don't know about."

Lucas nodded, surprised as Ros took his hand in hers. She squeezed gently and smiled as Lucas looked down at their joined hands. "He wants to cut a deal." Ros pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"What Tom Quinn wants and what he gets may be too very different things."

**_Author's note. I hope you like this. Might incorporate by St Valentines fic in this rather than do seperate stories now. They seem to both occur at the same time. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I think there's about 4 maybe 5 chapters left. Really should write them out first rather than just make them up!! It would be quicker!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. BBC and Kudos do. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Valentine**

Harry hadn't always hated Valentine's Day. As a young man it hadn't been so bad - a good excuse to ask a pretty girl out on a date, but during his marriage to Jane he'd grown to loathe the fake sentiments and tacky cards. He'd grown to hate it even more since it was the day his ex wife had chosen to tell him she was sleeping with his best friend and was leaving him. Then there was Ruth. Before she'd left he had never had the guts to tell her, really tell her how he felt. Now she was back he wasn't sure whether to risk another disappointment for Valentine's Day. He sat staring out on to the Grid, knowing how sentimental she could be, he hoped she had secretly been lying when she'd talked of how Valentine's day was over commercialised, fake and too expensive. He slipped the small box out of his suit pocket, placing it in the bottom drawer of his desk deciding that he didn't have time to think of this now, not when the DG wanted to see him in thirty minutes. He hoped he would be able to spend some time with Ruth but with Tom still in the cells, Andrew Lawrence missing and the inevitable fall out from Mace's demise he doubted it. It looked like it would be another year when all the promises Valentine's Day held would pass him by.

Ruth was sat staring at her computer screen, she knew Harry was staring at her. She always knew when his eyes were on her. She was beginning to worry about him. He'd been quieter recently. At first she thought he was tired and stressed after everything with Mace and Nightingale but he'd been more withdrawn over the last week or so. Now there was all the upset over Tom returning, the mystery surrounding Andrew Lawrence and the merry dance Nightingale had led them on. Harry had been a little more careful around her after Mace had taken her hostage - occasionally it had been him suffering the nightmares which Ruth knew he hated. He'd told her how he dreamt of seeing her dead body on the floor in the Manor House as Zaf had failed to wake her. Shuddering she knew how her own nightmares had affected her but for Harry to admit that he had weaknesses too must have hurt him. Ruth just hoped that wasn't why felt at times that she was being gently pushed away from him.

Startled from her thoughts by Zoë plonking a coffee on her desk she smiled and returned to reading the reports she was supposed to be analysing. Zoë glanced from the office where Harry was now pacing up and down while shouting into the phone to Ruth who seemed absorbed in her task at the computer. Wondering what was wrong Zoë sighed, deciding to take the plunge.

"So, are you two doing anything for Valentine's?" Zoë sat with her head in her palm.

"No" Ruth answered "Well, not unless you count putting a 12 hour day in here, feeding the dog and cats and trying to get some sleep" Zoë shook her head. The pair really were useless.

"Valentine's day is on a Sunday this year Ruth."

"So?" Ruth grabbed her folders and headed off towards the Registry glad to be away from her friend and her well meaning but prying comments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom had remained quiet since the interview with Ruth and Lucas. He sat in the cell below Thames House, aware of the irony of his situation. He knew that he could quite easily tell the team the truth that he could get them to help him, save Christine and Andrew from Nightingale. He also knew that the risk of getting them to help him could out weigh the benefits. Mace may be dead but the hold he and Nightingale had over Tom lived on. Dimitri had stated as much. Staring ahead impassively he knew the guard would never be able to guess at the turmoil that swept through him. He had betrayed his country, that betrayed his friends but he was scared, if he told Harry and the others the truth then there was a very good chance that he'd put them all in greater danger and that it would end the lives of Christine and Andrew. Briefly closing his eyes he stared at the cell door waging his internal dilemma in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was monumentally fed up. Walking along Oxford Street with Zaf and Zoe by his side he wanted to get back to the Grid. There had been two more dead ends in the search for Christine Dale, the Home Secretary had continued to evade them and some stupid traffic warden had left him a ticket. Today was not a good day. He barely heard Zaf as he continued to analyse the situation. Zoe looked around the street, hoping inspiration would strike. _Two adults just did not vanish into thin air._ Zaf did not comprehend that either of them had just disappeared. _Someone had to be hiding them_.

"Just a mater of time mate." he looked out across the busy street. "People always turn up in the end. Face it, we did!" he joked as Adam just shook his head.

"Nah mate. I can't see this Christine Dale being found. When Tom left, she was part of the conspiracy to discredit section D. Mace had a real hold over her. She even helped to set up Tom. Although that did appear to be under duress. Reckoned it was because of her bosses at the CIA, but I think it was her own self interest." Zaf listened patiently to Adam's story knowing that all this had happened at the same time that Adam had joined Section D. Walking along he couldn't help but wonder if Nightingale reached back that far.

"Reckoned Mace and his mates were involved in all this Nightingale stuff back then?" Zoe asked

"Wouldn't be surprised" shaking his head he threw the parking ticket in the bin, making a mental note to be nice to Ruth later. After all there wasn't a data base in the country that was safe from her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry returned from his meeting with the DG slightly happier than he had been when he left. Rather than having to defend section D he had been pleasantly surprised that he hadn't needed to, for once. Stepping in to the pods he looked out over the Grid. Ruth was sat with her back to him researching a Northern Ireland and possibly Iranian connection to Nightingale, which was so unlikely it was plausible. Tariq and Malcolm were at their workstations working on some new device. There was no sign of any of his field agents.

Harry decided that now was the time to contact Ros; he had decided that there was no way he would cut a deal with Tom. If Tom wanted a lighter sentence or a get out clause then he wouldn't get it from him. Harry sat in his office. Picking up the phone he decided that it was time to let Lucas and Ros know that he'd been interviewing Tom later in the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had spent the last few days thinking about what possible involvement Tom could have had in his capture and wasted eight years in Russia. _Had Tom and Connie deliberately sold him out in order to save their own skin?_ The nightmares and flashbacks had initially been intense when he had returned from Russia; the slightest thing could trigger one. Since settling back in London and getting back to work things had calmed down. But now with Tom's revelations they were worse than ever. After another night dreaming of his interrogation and subsequent water boarding he was exhausted. He knew Ros had been worried about him, but he didn't want her to think he couldn't cope with the work. She may be his girlfriend outside of work, but he knew she'd take him off the Nightingale case if she suspected he wasn't dealing with things. Drinking his coffee he watched as both Harry and Ros made their way across the Grid to the interview rooms below Thames House.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros really wanted to speak to Tom, preferably without anyone else present and without anything being recorded. She could see what effect his presence was having on Lucas and the others and she didn't like it. Knowing that both Adam and Zoë had wanted to interview him the second time, she sent the pair out to meet a contact that may give them a location for Christine Dale. She wanted to deal with this herself.

Tom was sat at the desk as Ros and Harry entered the room. He stared impassively at the pair, unsure of what they would ask. He leant back in the chair watching Harry take his seat. This time there was a distinct lack of tape recorder and guards as Harry slid the photograph Tariq and Zoë had acquired this morning towards him.

"Recognise this man?" he asked as he slid the picture towards Tom.

"Should I?" Tom's voice was impassive.

"Really Tom. I thought you'd remember your Nightingale Contact. Jimmy Smith" Ros stared at him, a look of disgust evident on her features. Tom knew she would be harder to win round than either Ruth or Zoë. He smirked and shook his head.

"I'm surprised you didn't send Ruth to talk to me. She's done well for herself. Did she work her way up the ranks or just go straight to the top? Sleeping with the boss obviously pays off" Harry glared. The anger radiating off him was palpable. He had never wanted to kill anyone so much in his life, with the exception of Mani. Ros was amazed that Harry had kept himself in check, unsure that she would be able to much longer.

"I told you I wouldn't talk to you." he folded his arms as Harry removed the photograph, placing it back in the folder.

"Yes you did" Harry pushed his chair back "Fair enough we were told Ros. Thankfully Christine Dale made no such demands. I think she'll be giving Adam and Zaf all the information we need. Come on lets leave him to it"

Standing, he walked to the door and waited for Ros to join him. She knew they had no idea where Christine was but Tom didn't know that. She returned the smirk and pushed her chair back.

"I would say its been nice talking to you, but I'd be lying" she walked towards the cell door as Tom stood.

"You can't talk to her!" Tom sounded clearly upset "Harry, you can't! Leave her out of this! Please" Ros looked to Harry and back at Tom

"One good reason we should listen to you" Ros glared, slightly puzzled by the sudden emotion displayed by Tom, he'd been so calm until then.

"Don't talk to her. She and Andrew are in trouble. Serious trouble. The longer I'm here the longer I'm leaving them in danger. You can't know where they are!" Tom had turned pale as Harry walked towards him.

Reaching the desk Harry noticed the fear in Tom's eyes. Looking at the younger man he knew Tom was at least now telling the truth.

"Start talking Tom. If they are in as much trouble as you say, then you know we are your only hope"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

The day had drawn to an end as Lucas sat at his desk waiting for Ros and Harry to return from the cells. The whole day had been a nightmare, with news of another explosion being attributed to Nightingale. More politicians were getting twitchy and the media were trying to make the security services a scapegoat for all that was wrong in the country. Sat by Ruth's desk he noticed how worried the Intel Analyst was.

"They will be ok, it's only an interview" Ruth nodded at Lucas' words. He knew that interviews could take a while but this was getting ridiculous. He couldn't help glancing at the Pod doors every few minutes as Ruth wondered who he'd been trying to reassure.

Looking around the Grid it was clear that the rest of the team had gone home. It was Saturday night and those who didn't have dates for the Valentine weekend at least had families to return home to. Smiling sadly Ruth realised that the four officers that remained behind literally had no-one apart from each other. The clock on the wall announced it was 11:55 pm and Ruth decided that if they were going to wait for Ros and Harry then the least she could do was get her secret coffee stash.

"Coffee?" Lucas pulled a face

"Haven't we suffered enough today?" He smiled. The thought of the sludge that passed for coffee in the office decidedly unappealing. Shaking her head Ruth stood.

"Not the machine gunk. I've got some hidden away. Zaf found the last lot so now I hide it in Harry's office. I'll get it." She wandered across to the office as Lucas smirked.

Ruth sat herself in Harry's chair reaching to the lower drawer of the desk to retrieve her secret supply of coffee. Looking towards the office windows she felt a small box where her small bottle of kenco should have been. Retrieving the velvet box she felt the shock wash over her. _Was Harry going to propose? _Her pulse rate now dangerously dropped the box as if it was on fire as she saw Ros and Harry re-entered the Grid.

_**Authors note : Ok its a little early for Valentine's Day and its not the fluff fest the name suggests. Hope you enjoyed it though. Please review. It really does make my day xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:See previous chapters**

**Questions and Answers**

Harry wanted to believe that Tom had been telling them the truth. As he walked through the Pods he felt mentally exhausted and a sideways glance at Ros confirmed she was just as tired. Entering the Grid he spotted Lucas sat by Ruth's desk, the spook looked tired and worried.

"Anything useful this time?" Lucas asked, he stood and waited for Harry and Ros to reach him.

"Not sure yet. Think Ruth hit a nerve mentioning Christine and Harry kept on that track. If we believe Tom then we have a lead on her location and the Home Secretary." Ros leant against Ruth's desk as Harry nodded.

"Where's Ruth?" Harry wanted to go home, he had plans. While the information that Tom had given them had interesting there was very little that could be done at this time of night. Sighing again, Harry suddenly felt every year of his age. He looked around the Grid, noticing Ruth sat at his desk looking shell shocked. He offered up a silent prayer that she hadn't found the one thing he had put in the drawer that morning. Instructing Lucas and Ros to go home, there was no more that could be done at the moment he walked over to his office. He knew that if Ruth had found the ring then there would be a conversation ahead that may be as difficult as the one he'd had with Tom. Bracing himself he headed into his office.

"Hi" he looked towards Ruth as she remained seated at his desk. Ruth looked up, flushed and bit her bottom lip. The discovery in the draw momentarily forgotten as Ruth noticed how drained he looked.

"Harry" she was on her feet in seconds, bringing herself to stand in front of him. Harry sighed; he just needed her right now. _Now? _He thought to himself, _always_ was more truthful. He didn't want to scare her away and was worried if he told her that he would loose her forever. She raised a hand to his face, running her fingers along his chin, feeling the stubble that had begun to grow there. "Harry" she whispered as he took her hand in his, kissing the palm.

"I think Tom got involved in something that he couldn't get out of. I know he's part of Nightingale. He admitted as much but I don't think he joined up willingly." He closed his eyes. Ruth stared at his face, unsure of where he was going with this.

"I don't know what I would have done if I were in his position" Harry sighed.

"I know what you would have done, so do you. You could never be a traitor. You could never sell out Lucas, Ros or any of the others. You don't have it in you." Harry smiled slightly; at least Ruth had some faith in him he sighed.

"Ruth, if it was you that were threatened I know I'd have given in. Just as Tom did when they threatened Christine." Ruth's eyes were wide now.

"Maybe, but Lucas was in Russia before Tom got involved wasn't he?" Ruth was so close to Harry he could smell her perfume.

"Yes, but Connie was involved in the conspiracy then. It looks like Lucas unwittingly stumbled on something while in Russia that would have exposed her. She blackmailed Tom into letting Lucas get caught. He sold Lucas to the dogs to save his own skin. He didn't tell me what he was blackmailed over. I think it was something that would have got him kicked out the service. If he'd come to me at the time we could have stopped Connie years ago and prevented Lucas ever being caught. I think it was Connie and Mace that recruited him when he left the service" He closed his eyes as Ruth buried her face in his shirt, holding him close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas was tired, but it was another night that saw him lying awake staring at the ceiling. He could feel how exhausted he was but he dare not close his eyes. The images of his time in Russia on replay in his mind - sometimes a photographic memory was a curse as well as a blessing. Ros was beside him, propped on one arm she could see Lucas trying to sleep. She ran a finger along his arm.

"Ros are you ok?" he asked. She smiled and nodded as her blonde hair fell into her eyes.

"Yeah" she yawned. The last few months suddenly weighing heavy on her. She pulled the duvet up over her side, fighting the urge to sleep. Lucas closed his eyes and smiled as her hand found its way to his chest.

"You? I know this thing with Tom is hard for you, more so than anyone else" Lucas took a deep breath. He nodded once before speaking.

"Go to sleep Ros. Don't worry about me" Ros narrowed her eyes. She knew that Lucas was hurt, that Tom's betrayal had cut him to the core. She knew about the nightmares. It seemed that he had begun relieving the hell he'd been through in Russia. He had tried to hide it but he was sleeping next to her most nights these days. She felt the urge to sleep leave her as she watched him try to decide how much to share with her. A stray tear fell from his eye as Ros reached out to brush it away.

"Don't shut me out Lucas." she whispered as he turned, kissing her deeply he promised himself that he was never letting this woman go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX]

Ruth was sat on the edge of the bed in Harry's bedroom. She thought back over the events of the last few months. Her return in less than happy circumstances, how she'd wanted to blame Harry, to hate him. How she never could. Everything that had happened with Jo, the explosion, their friends returning, her Mum's illness and Mace's return should have forced them apart. Yet she couldn't imagine a life without Harry. Not now. _Not ever_. She had been so worried when she had heard Ros and Harry were interviewing Lucas and shocked when she'd found the small jewellery box. Shaking her head she sat there thinking about how her life had been changed, and for once thankful that the unexpected twists and turns had led her here.

Harry walked into the bedroom, noticing how quiet Ruth was he silently cursed his own stupidity for not hiding the ring better. He'd really wanted to surprise her, but not the way it had happened. Watching her stare into space, absorbed in her own thoughts he smiled, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Stop worrying" she turned, resting her head on his shoulder "The team will be there tomorrow. We will check the information Tom gave us" she nodded

"If Tom is telling the truth we will find Christine and Andrew and we will put an end to the British cell of Nightingale if nothing else." He kissed her hair as he felt her inch closer to him.

"That's not what I was worried about. I know we will find them, if Tom is telling the truth." she braved a glance towards Harry. Seeing how he looked at her she kissed him briefly before pulling away. "I wanted to ask you something. Not sure if now if the right time" she blushed, trying to keep herself composed.

"I might have read the signs wrong. I might make a mess of this"

Harry chucked, she felt rather than saw the smile on his lips.

"Ask" he knew right there that he would do anything for this woman.

"Marry me?" Ruth almost whispered as Harry sat there.

"Say that again" he felt his heart rate increase dramatically as Ruth moved away from him.

"I knew I'd get this wrong. Forget I said anything. Its silly. Its too soon, its too dangerous what with Nightingale and everything. We're ok as we are. But after Mace and after everything I…." she trailed off her hands fidgeting with the edge of her night shirt.

"Ruth. Its not too soon. Its always going to be dangerous for us. And yes I will marry you, if you are sure you can put up with this old fool"

Ruth smiled as Harry crossed the room shortening the space between them. He stood mere centimetres in front of her she rested both hands on his chest, smiling shyly she looked up at him.

"I think I can manage that. Happy Valentine's Day" she whispered as his lips met hers.

**_Author's note: Hi! Well I had to get this up tonight. Hope you like it, not very confident with the romance scenes but I will get back to the drama in the next chapter. Please reviewxx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters.**

**The Waiting Game**

Across London a young woman was nursing her bruised wrists and dented pride as she looked across at her bewildered companion. Shaking her head she brushed the long blonde hair out of her eyes. Her companion was half awake and didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings

"Andrew?" the blonde American whispered. "Andrew? Wake up! C'mon. Don't do this" she was genuinely worried that the young politician seemed genuinely bewildered by the state he found himself in.

"Chris?" he stared at her "Christine?" she smiled. Despite the beating he still recognised her. That was a start. The bruises around his face hadn't been accompanied by any serious damage. She looked around the small room they found themselves in. They had been taken separately but had been held in this dank, dirty basement flat for over a week. She believed that Andrew had been in the basement a lot longer than she had.

"C'mon Andrew. Tom will find us. He will" her soft American accent doing nothing to alley the fear the man sat next to her felt. She was unsure whether her husband really would find them but had to keep hoping that he had managed to strike a deal with Dimitri. Christine Quinn had been married to Tom for a few years and had known him a lot longer; it was only now she doubted her decision to leave America with him to start again in the UK. It had been Tom that had wanted to come back to England, not her. It had only been a matter of time until Oliver Mace had reared his ugly head and dragged Tom back into the world that had nearly destroyed him. _Surely whatever hold Mace had on Tom wasn't worth this?_

She felt utterly defeated. Mace had questioned her about what she knew of an organisation called Nightingale. She had told him nothing, because she knew nothing. He seemed to think it was irrelevant that she had left the CIA over five years ago. She hadn't seen Mace for weeks, having been left alone until a few days ago. She had told Tom that Mace had picked her up but had released her, then Dimitri had been waiting for her as she left the Sports Centre the previous Friday. All she'd been told was Mace was unavailable and her husband was uncooperative. As she watched Andrew, she pulled him into a sitting position she worried that whatever Tom was involved with meant that both her and Andrew would not be leaving the basement in the condition they arrived in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday mornings on the Grid were usually a little less frantic than at any other time during the week. It appeared to Adam that this Sunday was going to be very different. Sat in the Briefing Room he couldn't help but notice that both Ruth and Harry seemed calmer than they had over the last few days, smiling to himself he noticed the small gold engagement ring on her left ring finger. _Bout bloody time! _He thought to himself as one by one each of the team joined them.

Ros and Harry began to outline what Tom had told them about Mace capturing Christine and possibly Andrew Lawrence as Lucas frowned.

"So he doesn't know Mace is dead yet?" Lucas stared at Ros as she shook her head.

"No. I felt it more useful that he didn't yet. Mace certainly had a hold over him, although I'm not totally clear why. What we can assume is that Tom is certainly scared enough to cooperate with us now that we know Christine is in trouble." Ros began pointing out areas on the computer generated map that was displayed on screen.

"According to Tom. Dimitri is merely a go between for Mace and himself. That Dimitri is the muscle while Mace was the brains" she turned to address the team.

"Well that certainly seems plausible" Malcolm spoke up "Dimitri is a vile little man. According to the profile myself and Ruth acquired he has a history of violence dating from his late teens. Dishonourable discharge from the Russian army, the FSB couldn't handle him and following that he has been employed as a hired thug. Anyone who needs muscle has employed him with very few questions from Dimitri regarding any moral concerns"

"So, what's the plan?" Zoë looked directly towards Harry. She still didn't trust Tom but she knew they had nothing much else to go on.

Harry sighed. He looked briefly around the room knowing that none of his team was going to like what he had to say.

"Christine Quinn is still an American citizen. However, Andrew Lawrence is our main concern. As is the extent Nightingale has infiltrated the upper echelons of the British Establishment"

"We cannot leave her out to dry like that!" Zoë was incredulous, staring at Ros then Harry, not believing what was being insinuated.

"No-one is saying that" Ros stated. She remembered a similar conversation with Jo just after Ruth had returned to the UK. Closing her eyes briefly she turned towards Zoë.

"We have to make it seem our only concern is the return of the Home Secretary. We get Christine back as a bonus. That's the way it has to look or we will never be able to get CO19 to help and keep the various American agencies out of the equation. Frankly we could do without them poking their noses in at the moment" she looked across towards Harry.

"It seems Mace and this Dimitri had access to a number of run down properties that 6 have formally used as safe houses. These should have been sold off but never made it on to any estate agent's books. The addresses Tom gave us are all in South East London and there is one in Birmingham. Tom believes that they are being held in this one" Harry tapped keys on the computer revealing an address and a computerised map of South East London.

"I checked out the Birmingham address" Ruth joined in "No longer there. Was bulldozed last month to make way for a road being built. So I think the London angle is the best way to go." The team all began talking, trying to work out the best way to get into the flat. Adam nodded to Zaf as Zaf cleared his throat.

"Why don't we just send Tom there? Bung a wire on him. Watch him and then go in and pick them all up?" he shrugged. Harry stared at the young field officer, silently debating whether he could trust Tom to go in and do as they wanted, shaking his head he replied.

"Possibly. First we need to establish who is in that address. Zaf, you and Adam are to watch the flat today. I want to know who goes in and out, when and what duration of time they are there. Any signs of Christine Quinn or Andrew Lawrence you report back immediately. Tariq set them up with comms. Lucas and Ros will provide back up and Zoë and Tariq will take the night shift. Malcolm, organise surveillance equipment. Ruth I need you to go through the records on that property and …" he tailed off as she nodded.

"I'll cross reference the information we have on that property with the paperwork on other properties used as safe houses by 6 and any other agencies. I'm sure they wont mind me having a little look in their databases." she smiled.

"Not if you don't tell them" Tariq added, before the whole team began to leave, ready to set about their allotted tasks. Harry called to Ros before following her out the Briefing Room. It was only Adam and Ruth that hung back. She was stuffing folders full of paper as Adam leant on the table beside her.

"Thanks for sorting out that parking ticket." she smiled at Adam as he grabbed her left hand, studying the ring that no-one had commented on.

"Congratulations by the way" Ruth felt herself blush "Adam, I…" he let go of her hand

"All I will say is I'm glad you two are happy and it's about bloody time! Now we better get on before I get blamed for causing your first marital!" he laughed bending to kiss her cheek before walking out the room. Ruth was still blushing as she followed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf hated surveillance work, he preferred to be in the thick of the action, not waiting for it to start. Sat in the black Golf he'd acquired from the car pool, he waited for Adam to return from the shop at the end of the street. The rain was relentless as the car was rocked by the wind. Zaf pulled his parker around him, trying to keep some of the warmth in. as Adam opened the car door.

"Anything mate?" he asked as he chucked the can of pop over to Zaf as he shook his head.

"Nope. Nothing at all. No one came in, no one went out. Nothing at all" the boredom was obvious as he opened the can, drinking half of it in one go. Zaf noticed how Adam had been soaked to the skin and was glad he hadn't volunteered for the impromptu shopping trip. Adam hated the waiting around as much as Zaf did, but he knew it was an important part of the job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was tired of the incessant questions from Dimitri and the other man that had joined them. She vaguely recognised the balding middle aged man stood opposite her but was unable to recall where she'd seen him. Staring straight ahead she flinched as Dimitri came closer.

"Where's Tom? What have you done with him?" she anticipated the slap before it happened and managed to turn away slightly. Dimitri was in her face.

"Gone." he smirked "Now my employers do not have that much use for you any more. Tom seems to have met up with some old friends but I still think I can have some fun with you." he breathed in her ear as Christine began to feel physically sick. As Dimitri ran a hand through her hair she reacted on instinct, bringing her knee up to his groin she felt a slight satisfaction as he bent double in agony.

"I want to see my husband" her voice was no longer shaky as the training she hadn't needed for so many years kicked in.

"Tom went to speak to his old friends. He knew what the consequences of that would be" the older balding man sat across the room, smiled. He looked like the cat that got the cream. Christine felt the colour drain from her face. She knew exactly what consequences were being referred to.

"You monster. What have you done?" her voice was barely above a whisper as she contemplated not only her own death and that of Andrew and Tom but the hundreds of people that would die when Nightingale really got into its stride. She knew that if Tom had gone to Harry Pearce the best outcome would be a prison sentance. The most likely outcome would be that she was left a widow after Nightingale ensured that Tom could not give Harry or the others any useful information

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Adam stared at the property. Now aware that Lucas and Ros were in the side street along side the flat. Their small black unmarked car just out of sight. Through the comms it had been established that no one had left either entrance of the property for the entire day.

"Are we sure we are in the right place?" Zaf was exhausted as he heard Lucas laugh through the ear piece.

"Yes we are mate. Look I'm fed up of this. I think I'll stretch my legs" without looking to Ros he opened the car door and was walking down the street. Ros cursed under her breath as she saw his retreating figure run down the front steps of the flat. She exited the car, instructing Adam and Zaf to be on standby as she went to the flat's rear entrance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was suddenly more alert as he pulled the car in to the main traffic, following the course of the road he parked behind the flat as Zaf went to follow Lucas. He watched as Ros began talking to an elderly man walking his dog. She smiled, petted the Yorkshire Terrier and returned to the car. "Stand down boys" she ordered through the comms. "I have news". Lucas rejoined her in the car as she continued.

"While you lot were off trying to be superman I met the old man that lives next door. Says he saw a young blonde girl enter the flat Friday. Never saw her leave. Foreign bloke lives there. He's unsure of the name but anyone going to bet against it being our man?" she was met with silence as Lucas just shook his head.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ros asked "Adam. Get on to Harry and tell him we're going in." she checked her gun before exiting the car and following Lucas and the others towards the basement flat.

Authors note: Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Chapter 11: Rescue?**

Back on the Grid Ruth was watching the monitor as Tariq tapped a few keys enlarging the computerised map. Adam had contacted the Grid stating that they were going in to the flat. She felt her heart constrict at the thought they were deliberately going after Nightingale. She looked towards Harry's office noticing how he was yet again tied up on the phone. She could see how stressed he was - turning back to Tariq she pointed at the screen.

"Those markers haven't moved." Tariq nodded. The markers referred to Adam and Ros. Neither had moved for over five minutes. Either the system wasn't moving or Adam and Ros were stationary for too long. Tariq narrowed his eyes.

"Only way to tell is to get hold of them" Ruth couldn't tear her eyes away as Zoë pulled on her jacket.

"C'mon Tar, we are supposed to be taking over now anyway" the young techi nodded as he made to follow her out. Malcolm exchanged worried glances with Ruth as Harry stormed out of his office.

"Progress report" he barked as Zoë picked her keys up from the desk. They all knew that his tone of voice suggested things had gone badly wrong with the phone call.

Ruth stared at him. "All four marks are in the property. Alpha 1 and 2 have been stationary too long. Zoë and Tariq are taking over and I'm manning the comms here with Malcolm." she was frightened something had happened to Ros and Adam as could see the same thoughts had passed through Harry's mind.

"Tariq. You stay here. I'll go with Zoë." Ruth felt the colour drain. "Zoë come on" he made his way towards the Pods. Ruth didn't like it; the other Section Heads never went out in to the field. It didn't surprise her that Harry would deliberately put himself in danger for his team; she just wished he wouldn't feel like he had to. Her eyes met his as he waited for Zoë she nodded slightly, letting him know she understood his decision, even if she didn't like it. Turning back to the monitor she decided to try to reach Lucas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros had entered the basement flat through the front door with Lucas while Zaf and Adam gained entry through the rear of the property. The place stank; it was obvious the windows hadn't been opened in days. She split from Lucas, gun drawn and entered the small living room to her left while Lucas went straight ahead. She didn't see the blow that knocked her to the floor, but she felt it as her world turned black once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam had entered the flat via the kitchen window, carefully removing the glass from the frame he had climbed in to a dank miserable little kitchenette followed by Zaf.

"Zaf." he whispered as the younger man turned "You go through there, I'll take the corridor. Keep in contact" Zaf nodded as Adam walked away.

Lucas was having no luck either, the room he wanted to enter appeared locked, with the door seemingly much stronger than the front door had been. Speaking quietly into his wire he asked Ros and the others for an update on their situation. Fear gripped him as only Zaf answered.

"Found the bathroom mate. Nothing here. You?" Lucas tapped his ear, answering that Zaf needed to get back to the main corridor and help him access this room. Zaf had brought a couple of gadgets that Tariq had devised which would be useful.

"Ok" was the only reply he got as neither Adam nor Ros joined in the conversation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was monumentally fed up. She couldn't help but wonder why she had instinctively wrapped her arms over her stomach when she fell to the floor. Her head hurt and she could feel the small wound to her left temple sting as she touched it. Getting to her feet, she looked around the room desperately trying to fight off yet another panic attack. Closing her eyes briefly she tried to focus in her breathing. The air was being sucked out the room and she could feel the tell tale signs of a panic attack start.

"God Ros!" she berated herself "Not now!" turning she tried the door handle, pleasantly surprised that the door gave way under only slight pressure. All she had to do now was find Christine and Andrew and she could get out of here. Silently she told herself to get on with the job. As she made her way along the corridor she broke out into a run as she heard gunfire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry pulled the car to a stop next to the car abandoned by Adam and Zaf. He was out the car in seconds and across the road with Zoë running behind him. He was livid that his request for back up from CO19 had been denied. Now the only back up his officers had were himself and Zoë. He just hoped that was enough. Reaching the door both Harry and Zoë stopped in their tracks as gunshots were heard from inside.

Zoë felt herself go cold. She couldn't help but think Tom had sent them on a wild goose chase at best, into a death trap at worst. She glanced towards Harry as he stepped into the flat, unsure of what they would find.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth paced up and down the Grid. Malcolm was tapping keys on the computer; he looked more worried than she had ever seen. She crossed the Grid, placing a hand on his shoulder she spoke into the comms.

"Lucas? What's happening?" Malcolm muttered that she should have used call signs as Ruth rolled her eyes. Now was not the time for nit picking. She waited, feeling the nerves build as Lucas either couldn't hear her or refused to answer her. Tariq watched the scene in front of him.

"I know Harry told me to stay put" he looked nervously from Malcolm to Ruth "but if I can get down there I might be able to boost the signal. It might be worth a shot? Nightingale may have some sort of Faraday Cage working there"

Ruth nodded, giving him the permission he felt he needed as she yelled after him. "Do not go into the flat. Tariq. Do you hear me?" Tariq smiled at her, Ruth really was like the mum of the group he mused as he mock saluted her before running through the Pods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry felt the nerves rise as he led Zoë through the flat. Seeing Zaf and Lucas ahead of him he noticed Ros join the pair. Blood clumped her blonde hair to the side of her head. She dismissed Lucas' concerned look with the wave of a hand.

Zaf was on his knees as he inserted the gadget Tariq had given him into the lock. It was designed to expand slowly and let of a small explosion. If Tariq was right, Zaf explained it would destroy the lock and let the door fall open. If he was wrong, there was a good chance the door would either blow apart, killing them all or nothing would happen. Harry's wry look as Ros and Zoë drew their weapons once more not easing the bad feeling he had about this.

"ALPHA FLAMING ONE WILL YOU RESPOND!!!" Ros practically jumped out her skin as Ruth bellowed in her ear piece.

"What!?" she hissed, pressing a finger to her ear as the men looked at her.

"You've been out of contact since you entered this dump" Harry explained. Ros rolled her eyes.

"That's what being unconscious will do for you" she stated matter of factly. Lucas did his best not to respond, his face a picture of calm while his eyes ran over her small frame, subconsciously checking for any other external sign of injury.

"Where's Adam?" Ruth continued as the team realised they hadn't seen or spoken to Adam since they had decided to enter the flat. Zaf decided to stay where he was as Zoë and Lucas went back to where he'd last been seen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine was sure she could hear voices outside the room. The Middle Aged man and Dimitri had left her and Andrew in the room a little over an hour ago. She was still slightly pleased that she'd caused Dimitri some physical pain. The thought of him in the same room as her made her nauseated. She sat on the floor, straining to hear any voices outside the room as she pulled the now unconscious body of the Home Secretary into her lap.

"Andrew? Hey don't you dare leave me now" she ran a hand through his hair. "C'mon it'll be ok" she whispered as she watched the shallow breaths Andrew was taking as she tried her best not to cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Adam looked at the thick set, skin headed man in front of him. Adam surmised that this was the hired thug that Mace had hired. His head continued to swim as he recovered from the blow Dimitri had landed on the back of his head. He knew he had been momentarily stunned but was unsure if he had been knocked out.

"Alright? My mate Tom sent me" he stated jovially as Dimitri went to punch him, dodging the blow Adam pulled the man in to a head lock as Dimitri punched him in the kidneys.

"Not very friendly mate" Adam stated as he grappled with the Russian, eventually landing a punch to the man's face, he grabbed for the gun Dimitri was holding as it went off, two shots hitting the ceiling.. Knocking the Russian out cold Adam began going through his pockets searching for anything that might be useful, muttering that he had the right to remain silent. Getting to his feet he realised his comms device was broken, now he had no way of reaching either Ruth at the Grid or any of the team in the flat. He ran a hand over his face, sighing he turned noticing both Zoë and Lucas in the doorway.

"Dimitri I presume" Lucas stated as he took in the sight of the Russian sprawled out on the floor while Adam nursed his bruised knuckles. Zoë pulled out her mobile, ringing for an ambulance for Dimitri they made their way back to the main area of the flat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom was beside himself as he paced the cell below Thames House. He was certain Mace would kill Christine if he found out he had talked to Harry. _Connie had made it all sound so easy all those years ago. _Shaking his head at his own stupidity he laughed. _Anything to do with Oliver Mace was never going to be easy_! He sat back down as Ruth opened the cell door. She was accompanied by two guards who remained in the door way.

"Tom" she cleared her throat "They reached the flat. Is there anything I need to know? Is there anything that can help them find Christine and Andrew?" she looked worried. Tom stared at her impassively.

"Please Tom." she was worried sick, he could see that as she looked directly at her.

"This could be her last hope. She's your wife!" Ruth felt the anger rise.

Tom shook his head. He had never seen Ruth raise her voice, something about her had changed in his time away, he just couldn't figure out what. He took a deep breath as he shook his head.

"If Mace knows I'm here. If he even suspects I am talking to you. She's dead. So is Andrew" Ruth couldn't understand how impassive Tom was being. She leant forward, staring directly into Tom's eyes.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this. There is no way Oliver Mace can know you are here. So I suggest if there is anything you tell me." Tom didn't believe her as she raised her left hand, running it through her unruly hair.

"When's the wedding?" he asked. Ruth looked aghast "Tom, you are pathetic" she stood leaving the cell. The last thing she heard was the metal door swing shut behind her.

**_Author's note. Thankyou for your reviews. I'm so pleased that you are all still reading this! I wrote Ruth a little harder as I think she would have learnt to be a little harder when she was away. Hope it s not too out of character. May have to include a little more fluff in the next chapter. Oh and I think we find out what happened to Christine and Andrew - as well as a revelation regarding Ros! So please let me know what you think xx_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

**Chapter 12: Now what?**

Zaf crouched in front of the door, stuffing the small explosive lock pick in the door. Smiling to himself he knew this little device would work. It had to, the way Tariq had enthused about it Zaf was certain that the door would have to give way.

"How long is that going to take?" Ros hissed, pointing towards the door.

"About a minute. Its Tariq's new toy. Never used it before, might blow the door off for all I know, might blow us all up" he continued to stuff the small putty like device into the door. Zoë did not look happy.

"How can you have this without it being tested? Harry, how is that allowed?" she stared at Zaf "What about Health and Safety?" she hissed through clenched teeth as Ros rolled her eyes.

"Zoë, we work for MI 5 not the local nursery school, I don't think Health and Safety is a priority given the average life expectancy of most of Section D" Harry willed the younger Spooks to shut up and get on with it.

"Right" Zaf suddenly looked very pleased with himself as he instructed the others to stand back as the door hissed and clicked the hinges. Ros gingerly pushed the door as it reluctantly opened.

"Nice one Tariq" she muttered as they entered the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was still worried. She had thought she would regret her decision to talk to Tom, and now she knew she was right. _How could he sit there so calmly when his wife was in such terrible danger? She knew that none of the other men in Section D would be so calm - so what made Tom different?_

Sat at her computer she glared at the desk lamp as if the inanimate object was responsible for everything that had happened. Malcolm was still at his computer tapping away furiously. Neither had heard from any of the field agents and the waiting was doing nothing to calm either of their nerves.

Malcolm watched the computer screen intently, watching for any sign from the team that Christine and Andrew had been found. He knew Ruth was nervous and didn't want to make her feel worse after her encounter with Tom. He had never seen Ruth as angry as she was when she had returned from the cells about half hour earlier. Glancing at her across the Grid he could see her bury her head in her hands before returning to her own work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine pulled Andrew into her lap, aware that whoever was the other side of the door may not be there to rescue them. She ran a hand through his hair trying to get any response from her now semi conscious friend. The tears were now falling freely and she made no attempt to stop them as she hugged Andrew to her.

Andrew was aware of a lot of noise. A girl was crying, he was sure of it. But he didn't know why, he knew his head hurt, that the back of his head was sore and the ribs on his left side were burning. He fought to remain awake, knowing he was fighting a loosing battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door hissed open as Ros and Adam were the first to enter the room with Zoë and Lucas remaining in the corridor with Harry and Zaf as back up. Guns drawn the team were aware that any of the captors could be back at any minute. Harry briefly glanced at his team, aware that this was the first time since his abduction and Connie's suicide that he'd been in the field with them, he hoped he wasn't getting too old for this. Staring down the corridor he noticed a flash of light, a slight change in the air. Nodding to Lucas he made his way along the corridor to investigate.

Ros was unaware of the noise behind her as she surveyed the room. Christine was in the corner, looking beaten and withdrawn. Her blonde hair now lank and hanging in her tear stained face as she cradled the body of Andrew Lawrence in her lap.

"Christine?" Adam made his way towards her as Christine raised her eyes. The tears continued and he could see the young blonde woman shaking as he approached her.

"Think its time we took you home isn't it?" his soft blue eyes meeting hers as he knelt before her. Christine closed her eyes, fighting another sob as she heard his words. Adam leaned across, checked the Home Secretary for a pulse he was pleased to find a strong carotid pulse still present. Lifting him from her lap he watched as Ros helped her to her feet, while calling for Zaf to get the medics in the room.

"Tom?" Christine was sure that if Section D were here he was dead, the thought making her shake even more.

"Back at Thames House" Ros couldn't help but feel sorry for this woman, after all she reasoned you couldn't help who you fell for. She turned her head, noticing that Lucas and Harry had left the team. She called for Zoë to take Christine back to the car as she made to follow the direction where Harry and Lucas had headed off to minutes before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was sure he'd seen the shadow of a man at the end of the corridor, following the shadow he noticed Lucas was with him. The back door of the flat was now open as the two men made their way towards it. The rain outside was now torrential and the February winds were blowing the door, slamming it against the wooden door frame. Lucas was directly behind Lucas when they heard a discreet cough from behind them. Lucas span on his heels, gun drawn and ready to fire.

"Ros" Harry hissed.

"What are you doing? Let's get out of here" she glared at the two men. As far as she was concerned the objective had been achieved. Andrew was currently in the back of an ambulance, guarded by Zaf as Zoë took Christine back to Thames House. All they had to do now was get back to the Grid and finish the paper work, question Dimitri and Tom before the chase started again. She did not want to hear what Harry had to say.

"I think I saw Richard Dolby in the flat." Ros looked at him as if he was insane. Lucas nodded.

"That idiot, he hasn't got the intelligence to be a traitor! That pompous idiot thought you two were traitors, when Connie was right under his nose" she hissed. Both Harry and Lucas nodded slightly as Lucas began to walk into the rain.

"Yes. But misdirection like that would be the sort of thing he would do." Ros had to concede Harry's point. She just wanted to get out of the flat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on the Grid Ruth let out a sigh as Malcolm told her of Adam's phone call. Christine and Zoë were on their way in and the Home Secretary was currently in the Accident and Emergency department of the local hospital. Both were alive, and for that Ruth couldn't help but feel relieved. She still wanted the team back on the Grid and to see Harry safe, but deciding that was more likely now that the errant Home Secretary and Christine had been found.

Malcolm was also slightly calmer, as he looked round the Grid he smiled as he spotted Tariq return through the Pods, eating crisps. "Are they back yet?" he asked as he made his way across to Malcolm.

"Not yet" he could see Tariq relax

"Good, Harry need never know I left the Grid then eh?" he smiled. Malcolm laughed, it seemed the young techi was learning quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry quickly realized that whoever he had seen had long since run away. He wanted to pursue that line of enquiry but could see that it would have to wait. Turning to see Ros and Lucas behind him, he could see how pale Ros was. Lucas was staring around the lane aware that the place had a million hiding places but unsure where to start.

"Back to the Grid" Harry stated decisively as Ros began making her way back to her car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors note: Just a bit of a filler chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thanks again for the reviews. I will try to update and maybe finish this within the next week. If you think I should go on.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Same as before ( contains reference to violence, I hope this doesnt offend-it involves Ruth as a young girl. Please accept my appologies if this offends. And take note of the change in rating. If offended please skip this chapter. I didnt want this to be gratuitous and I hope it wasnt. Thankyou x)**

**Chapter 13: Girl's Talk**

Ros had never felt so tired; it was like the energy had drained out of her. Sat at her desk on the Grid she wondered exactly what would happen with Tom now that they knew Christine would be ok. She sighed, leaning back in her chair she saw Harry on the phone through the office window. He seemed to be as stressed as she was tired. The others, apart from Zaf were on the Grid. Zaf had stayed at the hospital with Andrew while the regular protection detail was being arranged. The rest of the team were drinking coffee and going over reports while Adam questioned Christine in the interview room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened Christine?" Adam had decided to play the good cop on this one; it was only supposed to be an informal interview to start with.

"Oh God" she sighed "Tom wanted to come home. He wanted to raise a family in a country where not everyone carried guns. Ironic now eh?" she wrapped her arms round herself.

"Do you have kids?" Adam asked, it was a possibility none of the team had addressed.

She shook her head. "No. Not yet" her eyes were downcast.

"What happened with Mace? How did you meet Dimitri"

Christine locked eyes with Adam. Suddenly she felt unsure of what she could say. Tom had always told her how she should never trust anyone other than him when it came to Section D. But Adam's calm voice, blue eyes and kind words made it very difficult not to trust Adam. Christine smiled at the blonde Spook in front of her. This was going to be a long story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

In the main Grid Ruth was busy typing her report as Ros sat with her head in her hands. Ruth looked up to see Tariq and Malcolm in deep conversation regarding how best to brake a Faraday Cage and noticed Ros had turned a deathly pale, her hair still slightly matted with blood as she stared in to space. Ruth could see Ros was unwell, but something else seemed to be bothering her. Ruth decided she would offer Ros some paracetamol and see if she could find out what was troubling the Section Chief.

"Ros, take these." she handed the tablets to Ros as she shook her head. "You need that cut looked at. Come on, let me at least clean it up for you." Ros could see she wasn't getting out of this. She stood, intending to follow Ruth to the ladies toilet when she felt a wave of nausea and dizziness sweep over her.

"Ros?" Ruth turned as Ros just raised her hand

"I'm ok. Just what happens when you get concussion" she tried to smile as Ruth nodded. Concussion was a feeling she was familiar with. Neither woman noticed how worried Lucas looked as they made their way towards the ladies toilet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, that's just about it." Christine had finished her story . Adam sat back in his chair, satisfied that she had told him the truth. They had now gained more information from an hour with Christine than any of the agents had got from Tom. Adam smiled, Christine had seemed relieved to talk about the ordeal but strangely apart from the meeting at the flat she had not asked about Tom once.

"Adam. How's Andrew?" she bit her bottom lip. Adam smiled. _Tom really didn't deserve this woman _he thought to himself.

"I spoke to Zaf before I came in here. He's alive because of you. He's going to be kept in hospital for a while. He's broken ribs, damaged his spleen and will need surgery. But he'll be ok. It's just so soon after the hotel explosion that his body wasn't up to full strength." Adam noticed how the smile that swept across Christine's face was genuine, not like the sly smile Tom had worn when he thought he had the upper hand.

"Do you want to see Tom now?" Adam asked. He knew that if he was in Tom's shoes he'd have been desperate to see his wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth gently probed the cut in Ros' hair as she winced.

"Oh don't be a baby" Ruth laughed as Ros gave her a death glare. "Well, mine needed five stitches! This isn't that bad." Ros bit her lip.

"Thanks" Ros felt awful. The nausea continued to overwhelm her but she was determined not to show it to Ruth, she didn't want her to run to Lucas and Harry. Everyone was worried enough.

"So, when are you going to tell Lucas?" Ruth had been watching Ros for a while and had a fair idea of what was going on.

"Tell Lucas what?" Ros genuinely had no idea what Ruth was talking about. She looked at the cut in the bathroom mirror, pleased that it was only a graze rather than a gaping wound.

"Well, you are pale in the mornings, nauseated and I bet you are _late_" Ruth leant against the sink and watched as her friend look down.

"Nothing to tell." Ros pushed herself away from the mirror, she couldn't have this conversation. _Not now_. The Nightingale situation was more precarious than ever, now they had to find Richard Dolby as well as everything else. Tom would also have to be released soon if they decided not to charge him, which was not a though Ruth or Ros relished.

"Ros, I've been there. It's hard I know. But you have support. You've got Lucas, us." Ruth was an analyst after all. She had read the signs. Ros stood there open mouthed.

"You've been where?" she stared at Ruth.

Ruth took a deep breath as she looked Ros straight in the eyes. Only one other person knew the story she was about to share with Ros and it had taken all her courage to tell Harry when they had finally got together.

"I was younger than you. It was awful. I was 16. My baby died. You know my step brother was violent? Well he beat me up. I had told my mother and she believd him, I was a disgrace. I lost my little girl" Ruth's voice was barely above a whisper, the memories still ripping her heart open all these years later. Ros looked at her. The tears in her eyes fighting to be shred.

"I'm so sorry Ruth" she looked at her friend. Ruth ran a hand over her eyes and smiled. She dismissed Ros' sympathy that wasn't her reason for confiding in her.

"You have to tell Lucas. He'll be over the moon. I am right aren't I?" Ros nodded

"I think so" she dropped her eyes to the floor "I am a bit late. I put it down to the stress and the whole Mace situation. It shouldn't be me and Lucas. Not yet. It's you and Harry that this should be happening to" Ros tried to lighten the mood as Ruth shook her head sadly.

"He's not that old Ruth!" Ros nudged her shoulder.

"No he isn't!" Ruth hated anyone, especially Harry mentioning the age gap "It's not him. It's, well, it's me. I can't have any more children. There was a lot of damage when I was beaten up. Harry knows" Ruth wasn't sure why she was telling Ros all this, wringing her hands together she decided she had to get Ros more focused on herself.

"Tell Lucas" Ros closed her eyes at Ruth's words "And don't give me that rubbish that family and MI5 don't mix. Look at Adam and Zoë. They do this job and their kids are lovely. And before you mention Fiona she may have died if she wasn't MI5. Her ex was a psychopath" Ruth squeezed Ros' arm and left her to her thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry noticed Ruth wipe her eyes as she retook her seat at her desk. She knew he was watching her but daren't glance at him in case the tears and memories of twenty years ago overwhelmed her. Instead she started analysing the information Sam had sent from GCHQ. Lucas had also noticed that Ruth had returned to the Grid without Ros, he knew Ros hadn't been herself for a while, but couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going on that he wasn't aware of.

Lucas watched as Adam and Christine left the meeting room. Adam motioned for Lucas to join them as they headed towards the Pods. Christine smiled, pushing her hair behind her ears almost subconsciously she explained that it was time she spoke to her husband. Lucas smiled, the accent was completely different to Sarah's but so much reminded him of her. It was uncanny. Although Lucas hoped it was only the good in Sarah that he recalled when he saw Christine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom was sat in the Interview Room looking dejected as Lucas entered the room, taking the seat opposite him.

"Tom. We found the flat. We have Dimitri in custody." Lucas stared directly at Tom his face impassive. He still had a desire to cause Tom Quinn the same pain he believed Tom's actions had caused him but his face was a mask of professionalism as he waited for Tom's response.

"Ruth said" Tom knew that this would probably get Ruth into trouble. He couldn't have cared less. Lucas nodded as if this was expected.

"Did she also tell you Andrew is fighting for his life? That if it wasn't for Christine Dale then he'd certainly be dead by now?" Lucas saw Tom narrow his eyes at the use of Christine's maiden name. Tom remained silent. He had failed to comprehend that Lucas was telling him that Christine was alive. Lucas decided he couldn't be that cruel. If he'd been waiting to hear of Ros' fate it would have been worse than anything the Russians had done to him.

"She's here. She's been talking to Adam Carter. She's ok. Physically at least." Tom sighed. Lucas smirked, _so he is human after all_. Tom glanced towards the door of the interview room. He hoped to see his wife enter soon. As he looked back at Lucas, he noticed the lop sided smile Lucas wore.

"She wants to see you too. She knows that we have enough to charge you with treason. She also knows we don't know if we will yet." The door opened as Adam joined the pair. He sat down next to Lucas and smiled. Tom had a sudden urge to punch him.

"Well, isn't this nice. Just been having a lovely chat with your mrs" Adam grinned "Nice lady. She'll be in soon, just wanted a couple of minutes to catch her breath. Just enough time for you to tell us about your involvement with Connie, how Nightingale recruited you and how and why you condemned my mate here to eight years with our friends the Russians." As he leant back in his chair he folded his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had to find Richard Dolby, he was certain that he had seen him at the flat earlier that day. He rubbed his eyes as he watched Ruth through his office window. Harry was concerned about her, she'd been upset following her interview with Tom and now she was fighting back tears after disappearing to the ladies with Ros. He hated seeing her upset, but knew there was nothing he could do about it now.

Richard Dolby's office were not known for being particularly helpful and Harry couldn't help but wish for the days when Juliet Shaw was in his job. He had several telephone calls that had resulted in dead ends and even more frustration as he glared at the phone he slammed down.

Harry decided he would try to talk to Sophie later, now that the Grid was almost empty he knew that now would be the best time to talk to Ruth. He hoped that she wasn't having second thoughts about their engagement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine entered the interview room. She stared at the three men for a moment she took a shaky deep breath. "Tom" she sighed as Adam stood, and offered her his chair. "Let's leave them to it" He briefly touched Christine's arm as he left the room with Lucas behind him.

"Chris" Tom smiled as Christine took Adam's chair. She smiled briefly, aware that Tom hadn't told her half of the story. She had known nothing about Nightingale and now as she stared at her husband, she wondered if she really knew him at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruth was sat in Harry's office on the tatty old red sofa that she secretly loved despite how battered it looked. Harry was sat next to her as she recounted her conversation in the toilet with Ros. She had made him promise not to tell Ros or Lucas that she had told him of Ros' pregnancy and he had become even more concerned about his team. He knew how much her past with her step brother hurt her, even though she rarely talked about it. Once again he felt the familiar twinge of guilt over the Angela Wells fiasco. Ruth smiled as Harry pulled her to him, just holding her as she wrapped her arms around him., and buried her face in his shirt. She was still worried about Ros, but she had a feeling Lucas would react well if Ros just gave him the chance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoë burst through the Pods as Ros emerged from the archives room with Adam. "Where's Harry?" the girl was breathless.

"Here" Harry announced as they turned to him. Harry was stood in the door of his office as Ruth appeared next to him.

"I have a lead. Richard Dolby has family in the North of England." she caught her breath, not used to running so much these days.

"In Grimsby to be exact. Little costal town. Famous for fishing?" Malcolm joined in as Zoë nodded.

"Easy to hide away on the pretence of visiting family? Also easy access to costal areas - he could disappear off into Europe from there." Adam joined in. Harry smiled. He'd only mentioned to Lucas and Ros that he was suspicious of Dolby now they'd tracked down Dolby's family! He was pleased his team had such faith in his instincts.

"Right. Well we better get that lead checked out. Lucas, Ros get up to Grimsby." Ros nodded as Lucas silently agreed.

"No heroics, but if he is up there I want him found and brought back here. Ruth you get on to Interpol see if he has left the UK via Cleethorpes of all places! The rest of you, get on to any leads we have here. I want this sorted." The team around him murmured their assent as they began to go about their tasks. Ruth glanced at Ros as she spoke to Lucas. She believed that Lucas still had no idea of Ros' condition and hoped that their fearless Section Chief would have the courage to tell him while they were away from the Grid.

_**Authors note: I actually love Grimsby so I hope I havent offended anyone from there. I wanted to get Ros and Lucas out of London. Hope you enjoy this and please review. I am aiming for a couple of more chapters. Thankyou for all the encouragement. Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Same as before. This is definately a T!! **

**Chapter 14: Fish, Chips and Traitors**

Ros had never been so far North in her life. In her world London was the main focus of her existence, she hardly ever left the city. She was out of her comfort zone in so many ways it was ridiculous. Lucas estimated that it would take them about three hours to get from the centre of London to Grimsby as long as the traffic was fair. He had decided to drive, one look at Ros he saw how tired she was.

Ros sat in the car, formulating a plan in her head. Dolby's mother had been from Grimsby and had been educated there. It was only when she had left for University that she had met Dolby's father and the family had settled in the Home Counties. Dolby still had members of his mother's family in the town, which he would occasionally visit and that was the one reason they had to suggest Dolby would go there. Ros knew is was a ridiculously long shot, but with Adam and the others covering all bases in London there seemed to be little reason not to follow the lead, however precarious is was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas noticed the clock on the car dashboard register 3 am, they were halfway along the A1, and he could feel the monotony of motorway driving lulling his senses. Turning to Ros he noticed her head resting on the car window, eyes closed. He smiled to himself, taking the decision to pull over at the nearest service station. Ros woke as the car came to a halt in the car park of the A1 service station as Lucas killed the engine. She smiled as she noticed he was looking at her.

"Hey" she rubbed a hand over her eyes. "Where are we?" Lucas smiled, typical Ros he thought straight to business.

"We need petrol" he lied at her raised eyebrows "Well, I needed to stop for a bit, before I fell asleep driving this thing." he smiled as she lifted her hand, noticing he was as exhausted as she was as she brushed her thumb over his chin. He could feel the start of a 5'o clock shadow as he kissed her hand.

"Coffee it is then" she decided as they got out the car and made their way across to the small café next to the petrol station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on the Grid everyone else had gone home. Tom had been returned to his cell as he still had some questions to answer and Harry had stated it was probably best for his own safety. He'd sort out the legalities in the morning. Christine had gone home with Zoë while the rest had taken the opportunity to spend a night at home while it presented itself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was curled up on her side in bed at Harry's house. She watched him for a while as he slept next to her, acutely aware that Fidget had joined them and was now purring at the end of the bed. She smiled, knowing how Harry would be annoyed at the cat in the morning, but she was too tired to move the rebellious moggie. She felt Harry shift in the bed as he turned to her.

"What's wrong?" his voice was husky from sleep as he opened his eyes. Ruth smiled.

"Can't sleep. That's all" he locked eyes with her. She looked worried, Harry couldn't decide if she was worried about Ros and Lucas or thinking about Tom and Christine or was reliving the memories he'd only learnt about following a particularly brutal nightmare a few months ago. He silently promised that if Robert Wells hadn't been dead, he'd have found him and made him pay for hurting Ruth all those years ago. He sighed and moved in the bed so their bodies were almost touching, wrapping an arm around her, he smiled as he felt Ruth wrap an arm over his chest. He leant over, kissing her gently. He held her and whispered quietly

"Just close your eyes. Its ok"

Ruth did as she was told, her head now on Harry's chest she could feel his heart beating as her eyes grew heavy. It still amazed her how safe she felt with him, the world could end but as long as they were together she didn't worry. Now more awake Harry heard the unmistakable purring of Fidget at the end of the bed.

"Is that damn cat in here again?" Ruth tried and failed to suppress the giggle at Harry's indignant question as the cat knew he was rumbled and ran out the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros appraised the service station coffee Lucas had put in front of her. It looked slightly worse than the sludge the Grid coffee machine produced. She felt her stomach lurch as the smell hit her. Lucas seemed oblivious to the upset the coffee was causing Ros as he practically drank his in one mouth full. He sat opposite Ros at the Formica table, aware that there were very few people in the café that could over hear them. He took Ros' hand in his own as he stared at her. Ros felt her pulse quicken. Could she tell him now? Would he be ok? What about the op? The questions ran through Ros' head as Lucas gently ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Penny for them?" he quoted Ros at herself as she looked at their entwined hands.

She looked up, not moving her head as she regarded him under heavy lashes. The clock ticking on the wall the only audible sound in the room. She sighed, Lucas was now more alert, watching her intently he could see her tense under his scrutiny.

"How long until we get to Grimsby?" she felt that she was changing the subject, but couldn't help it.

"About another hour" he knew she was hiding something, yet it had been her that had asked him not to shut her out. He would have laughed at the hypocrisy if the feeling of her closing off hadn't hurt so much. Still Lucas reasoned they were here to work; everything else would have to wait.

Returning to the car Ros volunteered to drive the rest of the way. Sat in the driver's seat Ros reasoned to herself that she may be able to tell Lucas about the baby, without the risk that he'd crash the car in shock. The journey continued in silence as they reached the town centre and headed towards the small bed and breakfast in Cleethorpes that Ruth had arranged for them. Ros cursed herself as she failed to find the right words to tell him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

The small Cleethorpes hotel was half empty and reminded Lucas of Fawlty Towers although he had been too polite to mention that in front of the little old lady that had shown them to their room. He also silently thanked Ruth for booking it in the name of Mr and Mrs Morgan. It made things easier and he secretly liked the idea that people assumed he and Ros were married. He also noticed that Ros didn't object when the landlady had referred to him as her husband.

The room was tiny and Ros immediately threw her bag on to the bed, noting that it was nearly 6 o'clock she decided to wait until 9 before phoning the Grid. Lucas sat on the edge of the bed as Ros felt the familiar sense of nausea wash over her again. Even though she was now getting used to it, she still hated it. Lucas thankfully had his back to her, so didn't see as she flopped down onto the bed, before her legs gave way. He put the small TV on in the corner of the bedroom hoping to drown out any noise as they discussed the plans for the case. Ros glanced towards the screen as the chirpy breakfast presenter discussed the pros and cons of pregnancy in women over 35. Lucas shook his head in dismay at the 50 year old on screen holding her newborn as Ros glanced at him, slowly feeling her heart breaking. What if he thinks I'm too old too she thought to herself.

Ruth hadn't heard from Ros or Lucas since they left the Grid. Zaf sat next to her with his feet propped on the edge of her desk since had returned from the hospital. He was pleased now that Special Branch was looking after the Home Secretary's security. He sat with his feet on Ruth's desk as she returned with a stack of files from the Registry.

"Feet!" she admonished as she dropped the stack of EYES ONLY files on her desk and shoved his feet off the end of her desk. He smiled "Yes boss!" and Ruth knew that she could never be annoyed at him for long. Her phone rang as Harry passed her desk on the way to a meeting with the other section heads.

"Hi. Yes." she paused. She really wanted to ask Ros if Lucas now knew, but with Zaf sat next to her and other colleagues milling around she couldn't.

"Well, glad that's ok. You have the address for the Dolby family home? Ok then" she replaced the receiver as Zaf stared.

"They arrived safely. Going to check out the Dolby family this morning" she informed Zaf who nodded and made his way towards the kitchenette.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros and Lucas had managed to get a couple of hours sleep as they huddled together on the woefully small double bed in the B&B. Ros had woke first, finding herself wrapped around Lucas' frame. She rang Ruth. She knew her friend would be worried. Lying on the bed she stared at Lucas, hoping Ruth's reassuring words the day before would be right. She knew that at 38 years old this was probably her last chance to have a family and while that thought scared the life out of her she knew it was what she wanted more than anything. She ran her eyes over Lucas' long body; still clad in jeans and t shirt she hoped that he wanted the same thing.

Lucas knew Ros was watching him, he knew she wanted to tell him something but was holding back. Lying there with his eyes closed he could feel her eyes on him. He opened his eyes to see her staring back.

"We have to go to this address this morning, speak to a Rose Harrison" Ros stated, now in business mode. "She's Dolby's cousin. Doesn't like him much, so I think she's our way in"

Lucas propped himself up on his elbows "Good morning to you to" he smiled as Ros rolled her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk from the Harrison residence was spent in silence. Both Lucas and Ros thinking over what Rose and David Harrison had told them of Richard Dolby. It was clear that the cousins did not like each other. Ros knew that Rose would willingly sell out her traitorous cousin but she wanted to be sure the information was correct before they acted. She walked along side Lucas, telling him as much.

Lucas nodded; he agreed they had to follow up other leads. Sighing he noticed how pale Ros was looking as he ran his eyes over her thin frame. "We should go to the Conservative Club later, see what we can find there." Lucas noted Ros sway slightly as he spoke.

"Ros are you ok?" she nodded as he placed both hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?" he saw Ros shudder slightly beneath his touch.

"We have to find Dolby before Nightingale set another bomb or destroy another world bank" she had to keep them focused on the business at hand.

"Yes" Lucas stared at her, his voice low and full of concern. "But what's wrong?" she met his gaze. All she could see was the depth of his feelings for her. Maybe Ruth had been right? She thought taking a deep breath she held his gaze.

"I'm" she knew she had to say this now, but after Lucas' reaction to the TV programme that morning she wasn't so sure of herself. "I'm" she felt her mouth go dry. Lucas was terrified.

"What? Are you ill? Is it the panic attacks?" he could feel the fear grip him, unsure of what he would do if Ros was ill. She smiled slightly.

"No, I'm not ill. It's not the panic attacks" she took a deep breath, feeling the sea winds blow her hair around her face. It was now or never

"I'm pregnant"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: Hope you like it. Please review xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:See previous chapters**

**Game time**

"I'm pregnant"

Ros stood for a second, allowing Lucas to take in the information. Then she knew she had to get away, Lucas had been quiet for too long. She stepped away from him turned on her heel and stalked away from him along the Pier. The cold winds of the North Sea barely registering as she suddenly felt colder than she had ever felt. _Well _she reasoned to herself. _I never needed anyone before I met him I'll manage now. _She rested her hand on her abdomen as she corrected herself ._We'll manage without him_.

Lucas knew he'd been still for too long, he could see Ros visibly turn into Ice Queen Mode as she walked away, head held high. He called after her, but when she quickened her pace and didn't acknowledge him Lucas knew he had to act fast before she shut him out completely.

"Ros!" he ran to keep up with her "Ros!" she still didn't turn around. It was only when he physically stopped her and turned her to face him that he saw how close to tears she really was.

"Pregnant?" he whispered "How? When?" Ros rolled her eyes. Lucas was an intelligent man for goodness sake! She held his gaze as he tried to put his thought into a coherent sentence. He smiled and Ros felt a little of the fear leave her.

"We are having a baby" he smiled. Ros nodded, he seemed to be getting the point at last. "Yes" Ros was still glaring at him but at least a little of the venom was leaving her.

"When? How far along? That's well, I mean. That's amazing" Lucas had slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her slightly closer as her arms found their way around his neck.

"About a month and a half now." she watched as he did the mental calculations and smirked as she could see his photographic memory go into overdrive.

"The night after the Manor House? When I turned up at your place in the middle of the night…" she nodded as he smiled broadly. "It was just after we escaped, when you hurt your ankle and I couldn't sleep. " Ros laughed, as he ran his eyes over her frame, his photographic memory really was in overdrive.

"I'm going to be a dad! " Ros nodded

"Yes you are" she smiled at his enthusiasm. "I'm going to be a mum. God I'm terrified" she whispered. Lucas rested his forehead against hers as his hand found his way to her cheek as she closed her eyes. "So am I. But it'll be brilliant" he could hear the emotion in his voice as he realised that for the first time since he returned from Russia everything he ever needed was right there in his arms.

As he kissed her Ros knew she'd been right to listen to Ruth.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam and Zaf had been across London following up on some information Sam had forwarded to Ruth, neither man sure that the information would lead to anything that could help them. But Sam had passed on a lot of useful stuff before so they decided it was worth the trip across the city.

"This Nightingale business is not going to be easy to clear up." Adam nodded as Zaf drove.

"Get the feeling that if Harry is right and Dolby is involved then we are up to our necks in it mate." He pulled the car to a stop before the pair made their way towards the grey austere London townhouse that was supposed to house Richard Dolby.

The little old lady that answered the door was certainly not Richard Dolby. She did take a shine to Adam however as Zaf looked on amused that his friend could literally charm the birds off the trees.

"Oh, my dear" the housekeeper commented as she appraised the two young men. "Mr D didn't say he was expecting you.""He wasn't" Zaf interjected.

"Oh, well it's a shame you didn't ring. He's gone away for a few days. Has family up North you see." She smiled.

"Ah, right. Well never mind" Adam smiled "I'm sure we'll catch up with him"

The two men made their way back to the car. "Zaf, get on to Ros. Tell her it looks like he has gone up to Grimsby. I'll try to get hold of Ruth, see if those idiots at Interpol have intercepted him yet."

They walked back to the car deep in conversation as Adam lifted the key to unlock the car - the familiar beeps of the car alarm sounded but neither man were prepared for the explosion that sent them hurtling back to the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flames shot through the sky as Adam looked to his left; Zaf was lying on his back immobile. The heat from the explosion still intense as he called to his friend.

"ZAF!" the younger man laid on his back, either unable to answer Adam or didn't hear him. Adam yanked his mobile out of his pocket.

"Ambulance now. Agent down!" he yelled into the mouthpiece as he ran across to the prone body of his best friend.

"Zaf mate, c'mon" he felt for a pulse, knowing that the petrol tank in the car could go up at any time. The engine had already blown, with pieces of glass everywhere as the air seemed to burn around the car. He dragged Zaf further away, his own muscles screaming for mercy. Zaf began to come around but felt groggy.

"Adam mate. Ros and Lucas, we gotta get hold of them. Dolby knows where we are." he rubbed his hands across his face as Adam nodded.

"If Dolby knows we are going after him then he knows those two are in his home town. _Shit_" he pulled his mobile out, acutely aware that Zaf's breathing didn't sound right as the ambulance and fire engine rounded the corner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No" Ruth fought back the tears as Harry told the team of the car bomb. Malcolm cursed under his breath as Tariq and Zoë looked on in disbelief.

"Neither hurt seriously." Harry kept his eyes on Ruth; he knew what Adam and Zaf meant to her. Zoë had also visibly paled as she heard that Zaf was injured.

"They are going to get checked over for burns and smoke inhalation. We have to get hold of Lucas and Ros"

Tariq looked like he was on the verge of tears. This was not what he had joined up for.

"I've been trying" his eyes were downcast "The B&B says they went out this morning. Neither has been in contact since Ros phoned in earlier. Neither is answering their mobiles." Harry closed his eyes briefly.

"Right, Malcolm get on to the local plods. I want to know the minute those two turn up. I want to know exactly what Dolby is up to. If necessary I'll go up to bloody Cleethorpes myself. Tariq - keep trying. I'm off to Whitehall"

Ruth hit her hand against the desk She was furious.

"Whitehall? Stuff Whitehall. We have to concentrate on finding those two and making sure Adam and Zaf are ok!" She couldn't see how a trip to Whitehall would be of any use.

Harry stared at Ruth, noticing how the others had all made a hasty retreat to their various workstations as Harry approached Ruth.

"Zaf and Adam will be fine. Minor burns and smoke inhalation" his voice was low as Ruth refused to meet his eyes.

"We will get a message to Ros and Lucas. I have to go and see this stand in for Andrew Lawrence. I hate to say it but the sooner that idiot is back at work the better it'll be for all of us. I know you are worried Ruth, so am I" he eyes met his for a moment "But I need you with me on this." his voice was so low only Ruth could hear him. She nodded as he touched her arm.

"The moment tweedle dum and tweedle dee get back let me know." he returned to the more authoritative self the rest of the team were used to. Ruth nodded as he made his way to the Pods.

"Zoë" he turned at the last moment. "Talk to Tom. We have to release him but I want a tail on him until this is all sorted. We have enough to charge him but I want to see what happens before I have to" With that Harry went through the Pods

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf was furious. His new parka jacket was damaged. The edge singed by the smoke from the car explosion. Adam sat next to him on the cold plastic A&E chair. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck and was not happy about it. Bruised ribs and minor burns to his back and shoulder were not helping his mood.

"He's involved in this alright" Adam stated as Zaf nodded "The car was all the proof I needed. Got to get hold of Lucas and Ros though" Again Zaf nodded, he was quieter than usual, brooding on the events of the day.

"Back to the Grid then?" Zaf stood, feeling every muscle in his body ache and thankful that the A&E nurse had given him some painkillers to take home with him. Adam nodded as they stood, intent on making their way back to Thames House.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was still slightly bemused by the day's events. He had thought Ros was going to finish with him when they left London the day before, now he found out not only was he wrong about that he was going to be a dad too. He couldn't help the soppy grin that he'd been wearing since they left the Pier. Ros was slightly worried that he was going insane but decided it was best to keep that train of thought to herself.

The pair headed towards the large white building between the Chip Shop and the Chinese Takeaway unsure if it really was the type of place Richard Dolby would frequent, after all the clubs he was a member of in London were decidedly more up market. Ros was stopped an elderly man as they made their way to the main reception.

"Excuse me duck" he chirped as Lucas smiled. Ros just rolled her eyes. "Men only see. You can't go in there. She glared at him and he seemed to shrink back. Lucas almost felt sorry for him.

"We are looking for Richard Dolby. Family business" she knew that was what internal investigations were referred to at 6 and hoped Dolby understood the euphemism, knowing the old man in front of her would assume they were relatives of Dobly. Lucas hung back, he looked through the doors of the main reception room. No one matching Dolby's description was present.

"Don't worry about it" he came to stand in front of the old man "We'll catch up with Uncle Richard at home." he slipped his hand into Ros' as they made their way out of the building.

"Chips?" he asked as they passed the small chip shop next door. Ros stood with her hands on her hips.

"Explain" she nodded towards the old blue door of the Conservative Club.

"I had a look in the bar while you were talking to the dinosaur. No one in there matched his description. I also had a text from Zoë. We better ring base." Ros sighed. They'd hit yet another dead end.

"Back to London then." she stated as the pair crossed the road to the small pool car they brought up from London.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small B&B was quiet and almost empty when the two stressed and annoyed Spooks arrived. Lucas was tired but Ros was alert. The place seemed too quiet, the whole atmosphere in the building changed. Lucas could sense her discomfort as they made their way up to the bedroom they shared.

The small room at the end of the corridor was locked when they left. Lucas was sure of it as they approached cautiously. The door now slightly ajar, he glanced at Ros who was already on edge as she drew her gun. There had been no sign of the other guests or the little old lady that ran the place. Ros nodded towards the door as Lucas gently nudges the door wider open. Carefully stepping into the room. Both could see their bags had been emptied and the contents strewn across the room, the whole room had been wrecked. The mirror above the 1970s style dressing table was smashed with a message written across the broken glass in red lipstick.

"Stop looking. You have been warned" Ros glared at the glass, seeing her own distorted reflection glare back at her. Lucas was still appraising the damage, concerned that their vandal was still in the room somewhere.

"Seems like Dolby wants to play" Ros deadpanned as she reread the message. Lucas looked over her shoulder. He looked sideways at Ros, he knew she loved this job and the small obstacle of being pregnant hadn't changed that. The blonde turned to Lucas.

"Game on" he mused as Ros nodded once. Grabbing the car keys off the small unit and leaving the room in the same state they found it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Authors note. Hope this makes sense! Thank you somuch for all the reviews. I hope you are all still enjoying this. It's turned out to be slightly longer than I intended. Please review, it really does help with the writing x_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer:See previous chapters_**

**_Chapter 16: Bad times_**

Ruth sighed in relief as she replaced the phone. Ros had phoned base. Ruth was relieved that not only were both ok, Lucas now knew about the baby and was ecstatic. _It was nice to be right sometimes _Ruth thought to herself. Tariq and Malcolm seemed to relax at the news the two spooks were coming home but there had been no sign of Harry since he left to go to Whitehall. Ruth couldn't help but glance towards his empty office as Adam and Zaf wandered in, both looking a bit worse for wear.

"But why bomb our car if he wanted to hide?" Zaf was still fed up. His back ached and his new jacket had cost him a fortune and was ruined. He was seriously unhappy about that. Ruth smiled at the pair as they came in, Adam's face was still covered in the remains of soot and his blonde hair had ash in it. Ruth knew he would have discharged himself against medical advice without informing Zaf of his decision.

"Because, they were warning us to keep away?" Adam slumped in the chair next to Zoë. "I dunno, maybe it's as simple as they just wanted to kill us?" Ruth rolled her eyes; a sarcastic Adam was never a good thing. Zaf nodded sagely. It was that thought that really annoyed him.

"Well, they won't be happy that we're still around. Reckon they are going to be more determined to finish the job" Zaf leant on Ruth's desk as she nodded, the thought had occurred to her too.

Harry stormed in to the Grid and straight into his office, not sparing a glance at his team as he threw his coat in temper and grabbed the phone off his desk. Ruth and Zoë exchanged glances as Harry barked in to the phone. Tariq looked up from his screen.

The office door was now open and Ruth decided she would try and appease Harry before he had a heart attack. The colour on his face making it appear he would explode at any moment.

"Yes" his clipped tones barked into the phone, he hadn't noticed Ruth in the doorway.

"Of course I'm taking this personally you fool. Since this Nightingale debacle started two of my officers have been in an explosion, three have been held hostage, two further agents have been the victims of attempted murder and I currently have two that I am unable to contact!! The Home Secretary is in ITU! You tell me how Nightingale are not personally attacking section D and I may be able to take this less personally!" Harry slammed the phone down in disgust.

"Hey!" Ruth smiled "You didn't tell them that most of those things happened to the same two officers" she smiled, deliberately leaving out her own adventures.

"I know" he ran a hand over his face "but that idiot Spencer - Lawrence's stand-in wants to scale back our efforts in this area." his face a picture of disgust. Ruth nodded briefly

"So, what do we do?" she already knew Harry's answer

"We destroy Nightingale"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros walked towards the car, she stuffed her mobile in to her pocket, glad that she'd managed to get hold of Ruth. The signal on her mobile had been playing up while she'd been away. Turning to face Lucas she stared at him.

"Adam and Zaf just escaped a car bomb" her words were even but the anger was plain for all to see. Lucas waited for her to continue. "The housekeeper had told them Dolby was visiting family in the North of England just before the bomb went off" Lucas narrowed his eyes. It could only mean Dolby knew they were looking for them - those doing the hunting were now the hunted.

"Get back from the car" his eyes narrowed as he visually examined the small car. Ros immediately stepped back. The car park behind the B&B was fairly small but only their car was present.

"Once bitten twice shy" Ros agreed as they both crouched down and looked underneath the car.

Lucas still wasn't happy. Their friends had almost been blown up and their own room ransacked, it made sense to Lucas that whoever had done this was going to have no problem with going after them directly. The pair wandered back cautiously as Ros got on her mobile and alerted the local police that a "suspect device" was in the car as they walked away. It was now more important to get back in contact with the Grid but now neither Lucas nor Ros trusted the usual means of communication. Both set about looking for a payphone to get hold of Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Zoë did not want to talk to Tom. While Christine had been staying at her flat she could see that the woman had not had the easiest time due to Tom's betrayal. That, combined with the fact Tom had betrayed Lucas made Zoë determined not to let Tom off that easily. She remembered the time he'd turned up in the flat she shared with Danny, dirty and living as a tramp after he shot Harry and tried to clear his name. _Well_, Zoë thought _he has precious little chance of clearing his name this time._ She smiled briefly at the guard as she stepped in to his cell.

"Hi Zoë" Tom stood. He maintained the same stoic façade she remembered him from.

"Sent the fearsome Zoë Reynolds to have a go at me this time I see"

"Shut up Tom" she sat in the seat opposite him "You have no idea what you have done. Do you?" she glared at him. He leant back impassive once more.

"Look, Harry says we have to release you. I don't see you getting very far once you leave here. Do you? Not once Dolby or whoever is pulling your strings know what you have been saying." her voice remained matter of fact. It was times like this she missed Danny the most. Tom stared, but his eyes narrowed as he absorbed her words.

"Christine?" he asked. Zoë smiled briefly.

"Safe" that was all he was getting. Christine would let him know her whereabouts when and if she wanted him to know. Right now Zoë respected the woman enough not to blab.

"Harry says to let me go. What about the anti terrorism laws. You can hold me for longer" Zoë nodded. "Yeah. But Harry says the information you gave was of minimal use. Christine and Andrew are alive but only just in his case. You haven't given us enough and your involvement with Lucas' arrest meant you broke the Act but that's of secondary importance to everything else. And Lucas doesn't need to drag it up again." she stared into his eyes wondering how she had trusted this man with her life and how she knew she could never trust him again.

"Why sell out Lucas? Honestly Tom. You were best friends. You were best man at his wedding." Zoë still couldn't get her head around it. Tom shook his head.

"You would never understand. Honestly you wouldn't." Zoë took that as a compliment.

"Well, you were skint at the time. Connie probably bribed you." she shrugged her shoulders. "Stuff of Nightmares that woman. Wouldn't surprise me" Zoë stood.

"Nightingale was active, even in those days. It was involved in engineering so many conflicts Zo; they had fingers in some very unsavoury pies." Zoë sat back down.

"Go on" she crossed her legs. Tom didn't know if his former junior officer had a wire on her, he knew she was right about Dolby and Mace so saw no harm in telling her the story of how Connie had blackmailed him, how he'd had to choose his family name over his friend. Closing his eyes at the memory he told her the whole story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dolby watched out of the window of his unmarked Bentley as Lucas and Ros walked down towards the main bus station. Public transport not Ros' first choice but it did seem the safest. Lucas had reasoned that an assassin would be less likely to try to take them out of a packed bus or train. She hated the thought though and couldn't wait to get somewhere she could get hold of a car.

Dolby had trailed them for over a mile, deciding that neither officer was really a threat. Ros Meyers he had marked as loyal to the team but still trying to prove herself and her loyalty after the mess she left at 6. He smirked as he watched the younger woman leave the bus. Lucas North he decided would be easier to get to, the man obviously in love and loyal to his boss and friends. He shook his head, amazed at the naivety of youth. Destroying Harry Pearce's little band of followers was no longer just a necessity; they had after all stopped Mace and arrested Dimitri. It was now going to be fun.

He pressed the button in front of him, blocking him off from his driver as he dialled his mobile.

"Ah yes. Thank you. I'd like to speak with Harry Pearce Section D"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Authors note:I will finish this soon! Please review, even if you hate it xx**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I still dont own them. See previous chapters**_

_**Speaking with the Enemy**_

Harry snatched his phone from the desk as Tariq wandered into his office. "Speaking" he replied when asked for his name. The shock registered on his face as he motioned for Tariq to trace the call.

"I've been trying to get hold of you" Harry replied to Dolby. Tariq was already in action, tapping away at the computer. Harry mused that Dolby must know that he would have the call traced.

"Just thought it was good form to send my condolences on the loss of your team." His upper class accent made Harry's skin crawl. Ros had been right this man was an idiot.

"Loss of my team?" Harry replied

"Yes. Very sad to hear about the demise of young Zoe Reynolds, Adam Carter and Zafar Younis. Also about the deaths of Ros Meyers and Lucas North so soon after. Such promising young people. A terrible waste." Harry was confused but knew better than to show it. If Nightingale believed his team were dead then that could be an advantage.

"I assume you have spoken to their families. Not a job I envy" Dolby continued as Zaf entered Harry's office, very much alive.

"Yes" Harry answered. He needed to keep Dolby on the phone for Tariq to finish the trace but couldn't help but wonder why Dolby believed all his field agents were dead.

"Ah, well. Very trying time for you. Especially as I believe two of the deceased were single parents. If I was you I'd keep a close eye on Miss Evershed. Don't want to loose any more people now." The sing song tone of voice made Harry's blood boil. He raised a hand instructing Zaf to stay quiet. The desk officers, including Ruth were now in Harry's office listening to the conversation on speaker phone. Ruth paled; she knew as well as Harry that Dolby was threatening her as well as Emma and Wes. Zoe glared.

"I intend to. Now did you ring for anything else or was it just to enquire after the health of my Intel Analyst?" Harry was annoyed. Tariq was counting on his fingers the time left before he had a decent trace on the mobile phone. Harry had gripped the edges of his desk, Ruth watched as his knuckles turned white.

"Now, come Harry. We are all on the same team remember. We are all here to play the same game." Dolby continued

"Yes apparently so." Harry clenched his teeth as he spoke. "Maybe we should meet before the next JIC meeting?" Harry stared intently at Tariq as he tapped a few keys and highlighted the computerised map on screen.

"Yes, that could be a possibility. Although I see no need for you to attend the next Section Head meeting, seeing as your section will be obsolete by then. I'll call you." Harry saw Tariq nod as Dolby hung up.

The team stood in silence for a few moments.

"So I'm apparently dead?" Zaf mused "Certainly don't feel very dead. What about you Adam?" he tried to lighten the mood. Adam smiled.

"No mate. I think its time we spooks did a little haunting" The tone of Adam's voice dangerously calm. No one threatened his son. Harry watched his team. Ruth was still quiet. She raised her head and voiced the question no one else wanted to.

"When was the last time anyone spoke to Lucas or Ros? What if he's right about those two?" Her eyes had never left Harry's and she knew while the others joked about Dolby and his threats the others had definitely had the same thought. Tariq spun in his chair.

"The phone Richard Dolby used is currently a pay as you go. Unregistered and the signal came from Lincoln Bus Depot. The CCTV footage shows our two leaving the bus."

Ruth let out a sigh, nodded and turned on her heal, she decided she would ring Ros and warn her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros heard the familiar beep of a text message hitting her phone. She pulled it out of her jean pocket and held it so Lucas could read it too.

"DOLBY MORE DANGEROUS. GET HOME NOW. CAR ARRANGED FROM BIRMINGHAM. TAKE CARE XX"

"Only Ruth would add xx at the end of such a message" Lucas smiled. He was worried. His eyes suddenly scanning the crowd for any sign of Dolby or any tail as he placed a hand on Ros' back ushering her into a shop doorway. "I'll reply to Ruth" Ros turned on the phone as she turned her back on the street. The televisions in the window of the small electronics shop were showing the aftermath of a car explosion in central London as Ros recognised Adam's car go up in smoke.

"OK. WILL RETURN ASAP. TAILED ALL WAY. GOING LONG WAY HOME" she pressed send as Lucas became nervous next to her. He didn't want a confrontation in the street but he could see the same man he'd spotted at Grimsby Bus Station. This was getting ridiculous.

"Ros, we've got a tail" she didn't move, anyone else would have thought she hadn't heard him.

"Ok" she glanced sideways at Lucas "The man in the black jeans, blue shirt 200 yards away." Lucas squinted as he watched the man in question. "Armed?" he mused.

"If he is, we can't take him out here. Too many civilians. Too many variables" she noticed the small lane next to the shop and tugged on Lucas' hand to make sure he followed her down the lane. The daylight was now fading into the early evening gloom. She hoped the poor visibility afforded by the early darkness of late winter would help them loose the goon that was tailing them.

Lucas followed, wary that their friend had seen them and that he wasn't alone. "Ros" he whispered. "Ros" she felt his hand on her back. She turned her head.

"Lucas. What?" She froze as he pulled her into an alcove behind a disused shed. The only sound was a dog barking a few gardens away. He wrapped an arm around her, using his larger frame to conceal her and prayed the shadows hid him well enough as a car's headlights shone down the lane.

"Shit" she muttered into his chest. She had never wanted him to get overprotective but she knew it had to be expected now. She also knew that Dolby had most certainly sent a hit squad after them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was livid. He wanted to meet with Dolby and see exactly what he was playing at. Malcolm had determined that Dolby had been turned in the late 1990's following a mission with Connie to America. He had worked alongside this man for years and had never even suspected him of treason. He had known the man was a pompous idiot but had never thought him capable of this. After hearing of Ros and Lucas being chased by a hit squad he had dispatched Zaf and Adam to collect them. The four would soon be back on the Grid. Ruth entered his office, having grown tired of watching him pace up and down the room.

She sat in her favourite position on his red leather sofa, legs curled under her. He felt the anger at Dolby rise in his chest once more. Dolby had threatened her too. He would not countenance that.

"I've contacted Carrie" she stated referring to the child minder Adam was dating. Carrie also looked after Wes and Emma. Harry nodded. The young woman had already been given security clearance; she knew what Adam's job involved.

"She's bringing the children here I assume" Harry sat next to her on the sofa as Ruth nodded.

"Yes. I asked your driver to go and collect them. That's ok isn't it?" Harry smiled, holding her left hand in his he ran a finger across the small gold band on her ring finger.

"Of course it is. I don't want the children or Carrie where anything operational is going on. But I don't know where else they would be safer" Ruth rested her head on his shoulder.

"You should take extra care too Ruth. He knows you are still alive." Ruth closed her eyes briefly.

"Yes and I intend to stay that way" she lifted her hand, pulling Harry's face towards her she kissed him, trying to allay both their fears and failing to do so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Auntie Ruth!" Emma yelled as she ran into the Grid, straight into Ruth's arms as the Intel Analyst scooped the 4 year old up in her arms.

"Hi Emma" she laughed at the little girl's enthusiasm. Zoë laughed "I told you she missed you!" as Ruth looked suddenly shy around the young girl. Wes stood in the doorway next to Carrie, looking like a younger version of his father and the typical unimpressed teenager he was growing into.

"Hi Wes" Ruth smiled as he raised his hand to acknowledge her. Harry smiled at the sullen youth knowing that the boy probably thought he had better things to do than hang around where his dad worked. The sight of Emma so comfortable in Ruth's arms made him hate her step brother even more. _Ruth was so good with children it wasn't fair that she'd never have her own._ Harry looked at the floor briefly deciding now was not the time for such morbid thoughts_._

Carrie took the children to the canteen as Harry debated the decision not to send Ruth and the children to a safe house. He dismissed the notion as he locked eyes with Ruth knowing she would never agree to it. She didn't trust safe houses anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas got the impression that the car would not go away. The headlights provided enough light for the goon to see around the alleyway. He cursed under his breath knowing that what he was about to do could result in the deaths of himself and Ros. He also didn't see another choice. As he whispered his plan in her ear he felt her nod against him. She was still his boss and she'd just given them permission to carry out the air brained scheme he'd thought of.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lucas checked his gun as Ros did the same. She slipped out of the alcove and walked down the alley way back the way they had came as Lucas walked towards the car.

The occupants of the car looked surprised. Lucas North was their intended target and they didn't expect him to walk right up to them. Half way along he stopped as the engine roared in to life. His gun raised he shot the tyres of the car as it hurtled towards him at speed. The Renault was out of control as it hit the wall. The car wedged in the alley way Lucas retreated backwards as he knew Ros had wrong footed their would be assassin by walking up to him.

Ros raised her gun ahead of her, watching everything around her. The gloom of the alleyway made it difficult to see. The nerves were building but she knew she couldn't just wait to be a sitting target. The thought brought memories of Juliet and the syringe to the forefront of her mind. She still had nightmares about that, it was one of the long line of incidents that plagued her subconscious.

There was no sign of her target and Ros was beginning to loose patience as she heard the familiar click of a gun being held to her head. She cursed under her breath before she threw her right arm backwards, knocking the gun to the floor. The gunman was back on his feet in seconds landing a punch to her chest as she reeled from the blow she screamed and grabbed the wiry man by his shoulders, landing a kick to his abdomen. He fell to the floor in front of her before grabbing her ankle and pulling her off balance. Before she knew it he was on top of her, his hands around her throat. She scratched at his face, fighting to breathe as she landed a right hook at his head.

Lucas heard Ros scream and sprinted along the alley way. His blood ran cold as he saw the man trying to strangle Ros. His gun raised. A single shot ran out. The man's body fell onto Ros, effectively pinning her to the floor.

"ROS!" he yelled. She wasn't moving. He ran to her side, lifting the body of the assasin from her. "Ros" he whispered. She pushed herself into a sitting position staring at Lucas. Both breathing hard. "I'm ok. I'm ok" she raised a hand to her cheek. Lucas pulled her into his arms as he felt the fear drain from him.

"Why is it you men always know how to punch a woman? Right at the spot where it feels like your eye is going to explode" she got to her feet still holding the left side of her face. Lucas rose too. He desperately wanted to pull her into his arms.

"Not all men Ros" his voice low and full of concern, he felt the colour drain as she rested a hand on her abdomen.

"Ros. What is it?" he couldn't stop himself from resting his hands on her shoulders, lifting her face up so he could see directly into her eyes.

"Nothing. The baby's ok. I'm ok. Yes I will see the duty doctor when we get home." she was breathing hard but felt fine apart from the bruise she knew was forming on her cheek. Lucas nodded as he felt his phone ring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Authors note: Please review. Dolby meets his match in the next chapter. In series 7 I really didn't like how easily he accepted Harry as the traitor. Made me think that it was because he was one himself. Next chapter may contain spoilers for that episode. I hope you like this and I havent gone too out of anyone is still reading please review. It makes my day - even if you hate it xx_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: See previous**

**Dangerous**

Lucas answered his phone. He never took his eyes off Ros, who was still breathing hard. He was still worried about her.

"Yeah" he answered Zaf. "No we're in Lincoln. Does he really? Well that explains the hit men he sent after us. I assume he thought Zoë was with you when the car blew." Ros glared as he passed her the phone.

"No Zaf. I do not care what Harry said. If we are all together then we are easier to kill. You and Adam split up and return to the Grid. Lucas and I will do the same. If there is no sign of us by morning then assume Dolby has won." she hung up the phone, leaving no room for argument.

"Dolby wants us dead. He wants Section D eliminated" Lucas stared at her as she visibly tensed, completely back in work mode.

"So it seems" her tones were clipped and icy. Staring into Lucas' eyes she knew that he would argue when she told him they had to split up. "Whatever Nightingale is up to now, they obviously think we are too close. Car bombs and hit squads" she smirked "We've got them worried that's for certain."

They left the alley in search of transport that would get them back to the Grid in hopefully one piece.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was going through Intel that Ruth had left on his desk. He couldn't help but think that a direct hit on Section D was intended to remove the focus off Nightingale. After all the group didn't seem to have anyone else after them. They were more powerful that any other terrorism group he'd encountered in his time in Northern Ireland or on the main land. He knew he had to speak to Dolby in person. It was when and how that would be the real issue.

Ruth appeared in the doorway, coffee in hand. She smiled briefly as he leant back in his chair.

"Thanks" he took his coffee from her. "You ok?" he asked as she took her seat in front of him.

"Lucas rang in. Should be here within the hour. He asked if we had heard from the others. I told him Adam is back and we're waiting for Zaf and him and Ros to return. He's not with Ros." Ruth looked worried. It had been a long time since there had been any real attack on her team.

"They know what they are doing Ruth. I'm going to the hospital later. I want to speak to Andrew Lawrence now he's awake." Ruth nodded. The sooner the Home Secretary was back in work the better. Harry noticed how tired she looked.

"Have you thought of a date?" he had changed the subject and Ruth wasn't really following him, her mind too tired and stressed to compute the sudden change in topic.

"Um?" she sipped her coffee

"The wedding? I assume when you proposed" he noticed her blush "you had a plan? I mean these things take organising." he was surprised when she shook her head.

"Not really. You did all the white wedding thing with Jane. I would hate that, everyone watching me," she shuddered as Harry smiled.

"As long as it's you and me I don't care if we slip off one lunchtime and come back married" she was genuinely smiling as Harry just nodded.

"When we have this nightmare sorted out, then we'll decide Harry. I'm not going anywhere" she stood smiling as Harry watched her leave his office and return to her own station.

He'd known she was right, it was too dangerous now and he didn't want the whole pomp and circumstance of a white wedding either. He needed to know what he was fighting for. Why he was so intent on going against Nightingale. Staring out of the office windows he knew that she was the reason he kept fighting. A plan started to formulate in his mind as he made a mental note to ring Catherine later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had returned to London by hitchhiking, the train and the bus, amazed that it only took him an extra three hours. He still hadn't heard from Ros and was worried sick. He could never tell the others though. He walked through the Pods noticing the time was approaching midnight and the team of desk agents were there. Ruth was hunched over her desk, fighting the urge to sleep as he spotted Emma and Wes were camped out in the briefing room with Carrie.

"Ruth" he gently shook her shoulder, she jumped awake as if she'd been shot. "Oh Lucas! Don't do that!" she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Sorry. Have you been here all night? What are the kids doing here?" he looked towards the open door if the briefing room.

"Yes. We all have. Too dangerous for the kids to be anywhere else. I don't think Wes minds missing school. Dolby believes you are all dead but he threatened the children too. That's why they are here. It's also why Adam is in the mood he is." Lucas understood. He made his way to his station as Ruth made her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam had ignored Ros, he usually did. He knew she would be trying to return to London but he also knew that the woman was a magnet for trouble. He drove around the city looking for the blonde who was now not answering her mobile. He thought he'd chance his luck as he went to retrieve his phone as he spotted Ros walk out of the Tube Station.

"Adam Carter" her voice even as she approached him "You look remarkably well for a corpse" he smiled at her. He knew the charm smile didn't work on Ros but it was worth a try. "If Dolby doesn't kill you I might if you keep disregarding a direct order" she hissed as Adam opened the car door for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry approached the hospital room he was now familiar with. The Home Secretary was now awake and able to talk. He knocked once before letting himself in, surprised to see Andrew Lawrence sat up in bed with Christine sat on the chair next to him.

"Harry" she stood as he smiled, motioned for her to sit down.

"Sir Harry. Nice of you to come." Andrew struggled into a better position as Harry sat next to Christine.

"How are you? I'm sorry to say your stand in is an oaf" he stared at Andrew as Christine laughed.

"On the mend thank you. How's Ros? I'm afraid I wasn't very nice to her the last time we met" Harry glared.

"You were downright rude but that's not why I am here. We have a mole." Christine made to stand.

"I'm not in the service anymore. I should probably go" Harry placed a hand on her arm. "I know Mrs Quinn but I think you're expertise may be invaluable" she sat back down as Harry noticed Andrew blush at his use of her married name. _Oh surely not! _Harry thought. _But since when had extra marital affairs been a taboo amongst politicians? _Harry almost felt sorry for Tom.

"Richard Dolby has threatened my team, their families and the existence of Section D. Tom Quinn I'm informed has slipped his tail and has again gone under the radar. I need to know I have your backing, especially when your stand in has told me to back off Nightingale" Harry watched the pair for any reaction.

"Go after Nightingale Harry. You have my full backing." Harry nodded, that was all he needed to know.

"You lost Tom?" Christine looked scared. "He hasn't been in touch. He says I sold him out. He wants a divorce" Harry hadn't intended on telling either of them about Tom's release and subsequently going missing, he didn't know exactly where Tom was. He just wanted a reaction. He smiled at Christine.

"I'm sure he'll turn up. Bad penny's always do" he walked out the room leaving Christine and Andrew to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he walked through the hospital grounds Harry felt as though he was being watched. He'd insisted on special precautions regarding the children's safety and insisted that Ruth took extra care but he hadn't done the same for himself. Cursing inwardly he made his way to the car, trying to be more aware of his surroundings and watching for a tail or snipers sight.

The mobile rang as Harry reached the car. "Pearce" he snapped as he answered the phone. He waited as Richard Dolby announced that he would meet Harry.

"Come alone. The park near Thames House. Tomorrow 2 pm. Alone Harry." Harry smirked

"Looking forward to it" Harry snapped his phone shut.

He leant forward and instructed his driver to make one final stop before he went back to Thames House. If Dolby did kill him tomorrow, which Harry believed was more than likely he wanted Ruth to know she was the last person he thought of and he decided to book the wedding as soon as possible. He wanted her to think that he believed he would survive this. Waiting at his age seemed a folly, time was always running out and in their line of work he reasoned it was always going to be dangerous.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had felt himself age ten years waiting for Ros to return to the Grid. Adam had called and informed Malcolm that they were on their way in. Ruth smiled as she noticed how often Lucas looked at the clock and back to the Grid doors. She knew how he felt. She'd been in his position too many times not to empathise. She rested a hand on his shoulder as he held his head in his hands.

"They won't be long" she smiled as he looked up

"I know. Things are different now. You know?" she nodded. Ros had told him parts of the conversation she had with Ruth before the trip up North.

"She is tougher than she looks. She will be fine. They both will" he nodded as the familiar whoosh of the Pods announced their arrival.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No Harry" Ros was back in business mode. "You cannot meet Dolby without back up"

Harry glared. He was Section Head surely he should be the one giving orders. The team were sat around the table in the Briefing Room.

"She's right. There should be back up." Ruth was mortified that he would consider going to the same park where she was shot at a few months previously without back up. Lucas watched the scene; he had to agree with the women.

"I have to meet Dolby alone. He's in the service, he will know if I have a tail. I don't like it any more than you" he looked directly at Ruth, for a moment it felt like there was no one else in the room, noticing how she held his gaze "but I don't see a way out"

Lucas and Adam could see his point but didn't agree with it. It was Tariq that smoothed the situation over.

"Malcolm told me about the jacket Colin made a few years ago. I thought it was brilliant. So I tweaked it a bit. Reckon I could get the technology sewn into a tie for example" Harry smiled.

"Then we could hear what was being said and be back far enough so that Dolby doesn't think you've got anyone with you." Harry knew he'd employed this boy for a reason.

"And we can be there in seconds if something happens" Lucas smiled as Ros began to look slightly happier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following afternoon Harry was sat on the same park bench where Ruth had narrowly avoided a bullet. It was freezing but the park was still frequented by the usual dog walkers and mums with prams. Tariq sat on the swings a short way from the bench where Harry sat, waiting to see if Dolby would turn up. "Boss in position" Tariq mused, for all intents and purposes he was programming an I pod. The rest of the world would never have known exactly how he had modified it.

Ruth and Malcolm sat at their computer in a small telecom van a few streets away. She felt sick with nerves. Malcolm glanced at her a few times.

"He will be fine Ruth" she nodded but didn't meet his eyes.

"Ruth. We have Ros and Lucas just outside the park. Zafar and Adam are in the park, Tariq is there and Zoë has the rear covered. We can see and hear everything that is happening" she nodded again; she knew she was being irrational. That knowledge didn't calm her though.

"I'm ok Malcolm. I just want him caught" she referred to Dolby as the older man appeared on screen.

"He asked me to be Best Man you know" Malcolm watched for a reaction.

For the first time that day Ruth smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dolby approached the bench where Harry was sat reading a paper.

"Harry." he sat next to him. "Hello Richard" Harry glared at the head of the JIC, waiting for him to continue.

"Unfortunate business you've become involved in" Harry remained silent, he glared at Dolby.

"I really wish you had kept your little band of followers away from things which do not concern them" Harry looked across the park, he could see Tariq sat against a tree now reading this month's copy of Q magazine. Zoë was in the distance buying ice cream.

"Richard, when it comes to matters of preventing domestic terrorism and protecting this country it is Section D's business" Harry glared at the man.

"Nightingale is not your concern" Richard and Harry stood at the same time. "I beg to differ Richard" Harry stared the older man down as he continued "While Nightingale are operating in the UK I will make it my concern."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth sat in the van with Malcolm as they heard the shots ring out. Ros yelled "GO! GO! GO!" at the team while she and Lucas ran from the car towards the park bench. Adam and Zaf ran from their position as the second shot rang out, just reaching Tariq at the third shot.

The park was in chaos, women screamed as children rang away, the sniper's bullet had hit Richard Dolby in the back of the head as the second bullet his Harry in the centre of his chest, sending him sprawling back so his head hit the metal park bench, leaving him bleeding from the head. He lay motionless on the floor as Tariq lifted his gun and shot the sniper.

Ruth heard it all. She was silent for a moment before leaving the van and running as fast as she could across the park; Malcolm had tried and failed to stop her. Finally reaching the scene she fell to her knees as she saw the bodies on the floor.

"No" was the last thought she had as she sat there shaking. The others were running around, Ros shouting orders and Adam was trying to get her to stand. She was aware of it all but all she could see was Harry lying on the ground.

**_Author's note. Is Harry ok? Please review. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them, they really do make the writing better._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:See previous chapters**

Shock

Ruth sat there on the grass looking at the chaos around here. Harry was on the floor, blood oozed from his head. Tariq had shot the sniper dead. The marksman training he had applied for at Ros' suggestion obviously hadn't been needed. Ros was in shock but knew everyone would be looking to her to take charge. She couldn't bring herself to look at Ruth, knowing if she did then she'd dissolve into tears too.

Ros ordered Zaf and Tariq to check the sniper. All she could see from the distance was it was a white male with black hair. The pair ran off towards the body as Adam ordered a clean up team. Ros took a deep breath, knowing that she would have to check Harry's body. God she thought Harry's body!

She knelt next to her boss, placing a hand on his chest she thought her eyes were deceiving her. His chest was moving. Ros could feel her hands shaking; she was still unable to lift her eyes to look at Ruth. His chest is definitely moving. She felt for a carotid pulse and jumped as Harry opened his eyes.

"MEDIC!" Ros screamed as Lucas ran towards her "GET A BLOODY MEDIC!" she yelled as Harry struggled in to a sitting position.

Lucas called for Ruth to come over as Harry pulled his tie off and gingerly opened his shirt. His ribs were killing him and he was acutely aware of the head wound. Ros helped him into a sitting position as Ruth looked on, not trusting her eyes to believe what she was seeing.

"Old school" he whispered as he continued pulling his shirt open.

"Bullet proof vest" Ruth muttered as she stood next to Lucas. She felt exhausted.

"Yeah" Harry held a hand over his ribs as the sirens of an ambulance could be heard getting closer. Ruth was still crying and covered her eyes with one hand.

"Impossible man" Ruth smiled through her tears.

"Jammy sod" Ros deadpanned as she rolled her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later Harry had ignored medical advice and was back on the Grid. The aftermath of Dolby's demise and the extent of his betrayal were only just coming to light. It seemed as though Nightingale had lost it's UK branch, although Harry knew they could never be complacent.

He sat at his desk and looked out onto the Grid. Zoë was concentrating on her paperwork while Ruth was also tapping away on her computer. The only two officers missing were Lucas and Ros. He smiled to himself. Ros had gone for her first scan. He smiled at the thought of Ros getting annoyed as Lucas fussed over her.

He felt guilty that he hadn't told Ruth about the bullet proof vest, but there really hadn't been any time. He had only decided to wear it at the last minute. He could see Ruth looking tired and was worried that he'd pushed her too far this time.

Zoe had been quiet since the shooting. No one had expected Tom to be the sniper. He had been so embroiled in the UK end of Nightingale that he had lead them right into a trap. Whoever was the mastermind behind the organisation had wanted Dolby silenced and Harry out of the picture. She was angry that Tom had double bluffed them, telling them enough information to rescue Christine and Andrew but then trying to kill Harry. She tapped away furiously at the keyboard as she worried what effect shooting Tom would have on Tariq.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day on the Grid ended, like many others with just Harry and Ruth left on the Grid. His ribs still ached but he had otherwise recovered well. He hadn't been surprised that Tom had been the gunman. There was a certain irony to it he supposed. He stared out of his office at the main Grid. Ruth was sat there tapping away at her computer despite the late hour, he smiled as he watched her concentrating on some obscure piece of information. He decided he could stand it no longer.

Ruth was researching a piece of information Special Branch had asked for. She want really interested, but it would keep them off her back for a few more days. She didn't notice Harry cross to her until she felt his warm hands on her shoulders.

"Ruth" he whispered in her ear. "It's late. Lets go home" she closed her eyes briefly at his voice.

"No, I just have to finish this" she stared at the screen.

"Ruth, please" he knew she was still angry at him for getting shot. In the days since the shooting she'd veered from being overwhelmed at events to being angry at him.

"I wont be long" Harry lifted his hands away from her shoulders, he wouldn't let Tom win. Not now. He spun Ruth's chair so she was facing him.

"I'm sorry I was shot. That I didn't tell you I had a vest on." He saw her frown as she refused to meet his eyes. He gently placed a hand on her cheek forcing him to look at her.

"Harry" she whispered "I was so scared"

"I know. I'm sorry. If there was any other way I'd never have done it. I'm sorry" he watched mesmerised as she stared at him confused.

"You promised me you wouldn't get shot" she was recalling a conversation years earlier.

Harry nodded. "I know" Ruth nodded as if she had decided something, a single tear falling from her eyes.

"Don't do it again. I never want to have to tell Catherine her dad is in hospital again. Don't you dare get shot again. If you do…." she sobbed as Harry pulled her into his arms.

"I wont, I wont" he whispered as he held her. Her arms wrapped themselves around Harry as she felt herself relax into his embrace.

"Harry. Take me home" she whispered into his shirt as Harry nodded.

**_Author's note. I think I will write the wedding fic seperately. I have really loved this. One last review would make me smile:D Thankyou for all the encouragement so far. I was going to kill Harry off but in the end I couldnt do it. No Harry=No Spooks and I couldn't have that. _**


End file.
